Myths of Remnant
by Gvirus320
Summary: At Beacon Academy, there are dozens of teams that all strive to achieve their goals of being the best Huntsmen. One such team is fast on their way to becoming the world's best warriors. Follow Team GATR as they progress through their second year and how they react to meeting the new teams for this year.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY and related content.**

Prologue

 _People with big dreams are more powerful than those with all the facts._

Out on the outskirts of Vale sat a large house. It wasn't a mansion size house, but it was decent size. Surrounding the house is rolling plains that stretch for miles. Close by, behind the house is some farmland that has some machines working on it right now. Opposite of the plains is the direction of the city, where the massive skyscrapers could be seen.

The front door of the house opened and out comes a boy with brown cropped hair with orange highlights. His eyes are a pale red golden color while his skin is a peach color. The boy is wearing a yellow knee length trench coat that changes to red towards the bottom, red t-shirt with a griffon on the front, blue jeans and red shoes. On his back are a pair of feather wings and a lion's tail behind him.

Before he could get very far from the door, a feminine voice yells out, "Make sure you come back in time for dinner, Gole!"

The boy, Gole, rolled his eyes. "Okay, mom!" Then he took off running towards the city. He passed an old ruined tower to which he climbed. Despite the state of the tower, it was still pretty tall. Once he got to the top, he spread his wings and jumped. After a few seconds of falling, he flapped his wings and began flying through the air towards the city.

After a few minutes, he reached the edge of the city and landed. Most people there have gotten used to him flying in. Gole walked down the sidewalk towards the general store, but on his way, he saw six dudes in black suits crowding around someone outside a store. He walked quietly into an alley and hide behind a dumpster to listen in.

"Look here, sweetie. This is Junior's turf and you don't have permission to sale anything here." One of the guys said.

"But I live in this district! And I got all the proper papers to sell my goods!" The woman cried out.

"Then you should talk to Junior. If you don't, then we can't make sure nothing happens to your store, if you catch my drift."

"This is extortion!" She almost yelled out.

At this point, Gole decided to reveal himself. "Hey!" They all turned to him, brandishing simple katanas. "From what I've heard, you guys are a bunch of thugs demanding money from an innocent storekeeper." He said as he walked closer.

The leader stepped forward. "This doesn't concern you, _Faunus_. Walk. Away." This guy didn't have his weapon out… yet.

Gole huffed. "Or what?" At that, they held their katanas in front of them, ready to go at him.

The leader nodded to them, then watched as the thugs began stomping towards Gole. The Faunus held his fists up like he was going to fight them with his bare hands. This got the guys to look at each other, then burst out laughing at him. Gole just smirked before he slashed downwards and deployed his wrist blades.

The thugs stopped laughing, then charged him. Gole blocked the first attack with his left blades, then used his right blades to capture the katana in between two of the three blades. Gole twisted his arm and threw the katana away from the thug. Then he spun kicked him to the ground and waited for the next thug to come at him.

Two of them came straight for him, blades above their heads, one on his left and one on his right. Gole twisted around the one on his left so that he was behind him and kicked him straight into the other. They both went flying into the wall, knocking both of them out.

The leader of the thugs growled as his two other subordinates ran at Gole. Said person began running towards them, only for him to dive at the last moment and spread his wings to trip both of the thugs. Gole rolled into a crouching position and faced the leader.

The guy pulled out a large claymore sword with what seems like a barrel running down the middle of it and a trigger at the guard. He aimed at Gole and fired, to which Gole dodged and ran at the guy. He sliced at the leader in a upward motion, but the leader's downward motion plus the weight of the sword canceled out Gole's attack. He used this moment to kick Gole away and into the street.

Gole only had a second's notice to get out of the street before a vehicle almost ran him over. Unfortunately, he ended up on opposite sides of the road. The guy smirked at Gole, aimed his sword at him again and fired off a couple of shots at him. Gole ran up and down the sidewalk until a passing truck gave him a moment to aim his wrist blades at his opponent.

When the truck finished passing by and Gole could see the guy again, he fired his two outside wrist blades at him. They passed harmlessly by the guy's head and embedded themselves into an air duct behind him. Before he could retaliate, Gole pulled back until he heard a click, then let himself be pulled towards the guy. He flew right over cars, then spun and repositioned himself so that he was head feet first towards the guy.

Gole's right foot started getting covered in metal up to his knee. That was the foot that impacted on the thug's chest and sent the guy went flying into the wall, leaving a outline of his body in the wall. Gole landed safely on his feet and retracted his wrist blades.

He faced the shopkeeper and asked, "Are you alright?"

The shopkeeper had long black hair and pale red eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you for dealing with those crooks."

Gole nodded. "Not a problem. I suggest you call the police and have them pick these guys up." Before she could respond, he ran off into an alley, jumped onto a wall and repeated this until he was above the roofline, then took off flying.

* * *

 _Redemption just means you make a change in one's life and try to do right, versus what you were doing before, which was wrong._

In the middle of a forest covered mountain range sits a sprawling city that climbs up two mountains, with a palace like structure connecting the two mountain peaks. The architecture of the buildings here is very oriental, a common architecture throughout the kingdom.

Over on another mountain overlooking most of the city, a boy with long black hair, blue slitted eyes and almost albino skin. At the joints of his arm, pale scales that match his skin cover it. He was wearing a black, knee length trench coat over his light blue shirt and black pants. At his waist is two belts, one straight and the other slanted, both holding his single dust clips. On the back of his waist rest his weapon, a chokuto sword.

He was just staring at the city, amazed by the architecture and the culture. "Azul!" The boy turns to see another boy around his age approach him.

The boy, Azul, straighten up and kept a hand on his sword. "Scar."

Scar has scruffy scarlet hair and peach skin. He was wearing an white open trench coat, showing off his abs, black pants, and black combat boots. On the back of his coat is the White Fang emblem. Behind him, a lion's tail swished from side to side. In one hand, he was holding a full Grimm face mask.

"What's with the monotonous voice?" Scar asked as he walked over to stand by Azul, staring out at the city. "How did the assignment go?"

Azul took a couple of steps away from him and faced him. "There was some complications. Life changing complications."

Scar furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Azul took a deep breath and said, "I'm done. With the White Fang." He said as he took out his old White Fang mask and tossed it to the ground right in front of Scar.

Scar followed the action with his head, then looked up at Azul. "Why? We're actually making a difference! The humans respect us!" Scar growled out.

"They fear us." Azul countered, taking a couple of steps back. "I had envisioned a future where we live together, peacefully. Instead, we're moving back towards a war, one that will end with the extinction of us or them." He shook his head. "I don't want any part in that. I'm gonna put some good use to my training. I'm gonna become a Huntsman."

Scar glared at him, then slowly put his own mask on. "How dare you betray the cause. You helped build what the White Fang is now."

"Yes, and now I must seek redemption for that." Azul stated, slowly drawing his sword.

Scar looked back at the discarded mask, then placed a foot on it. "They say the only way to get true redemption…" He then crushed the mask. "Is through DEATH!" The next instant, Scar has his dual katanas drawn and crossing blades with Azul.

Azul was barely holding him back. So he spun and got their blades disengaged from each other, then put some distance between them. But it wasn't long before they were crossing blades again.

One of the lion Faunus' blades clashed against Azul's while the other tried to stab him. He just leaned back to dodge, then dropped to a crouching position and kicked out Scar's feet.

He fell to the ground and rolled away to face Azul, who sheathed his sword. This confused Scar, but he disregarded it and charged at him. Azul moved out of the way at the last second and placed his hand on his back. In a instant, ice covered Scar, some places had only enough ice to immobilized him, other areas were fully covered.

Azul straightened up and faced his old friend. "Tell everyone whatever you want to. I'm done killing for the White Fang." He started walking away, but cracking ice had him turning back.

Scar moved just enough to make eye contact with him. "N-n-next time w-w-we meet, I w-w-will kill you."

Azul smirked. "Sorry, but my sister said that she's the only one who's allowed to kill me." Then he walked into the forest and disappeared.

* * *

 _There are many causes I would die for. There is not a single cause I would kill for._

The last of the sun's rays were peaking through the skyline of the city of Vale, creating a beautiful picture. The moon just began appearing when two blurs past through the rooftops, maneuvering through roof vents.

The first blur is a girl with a long brown ponytail that curls at the end. She has tan skin with spots decorating her skin. Covering her face is a White Fang mask with small curled horns on it. She's wearing a black, plum, and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs.

The other blur is also a girl with short blonde hair that has a row of purple feathers going down the middle of the top of her head. She has slightly tan skin and burning purple eyes. She's wearing an armored black hoodie with armored tan pants and combat boots.

The first girl pulled out something and pulled the trigger on it. A long whip extended from it, to which she used to cut vents and pipes to slow down her pursuer. The other girl deftly maneuvered through each obstacle. She pulled out her own weapon, a glaive that's longer than she is tall by a foot and a half.

The other girl sliced another metal frame, one that was holding up a small water unit. The other girl didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

The first girl kept running, looking back to make sure her pursuer is following her. While she was looking back, the other girl's glaive came out from around a large ventilation unit. The girl tripped and fell to the ground.

She only had enough time to get on her back before a blade was held to her throat. She looked up to see the other girl holding her glaive at her throat. "What are you waiting for? Finish me, Tielian." The girl demanded, almost in a mocking tone.

The other girl, Tielian, shook her head. "I'm not here to kill you, Ilia."

Ilia huffed. "Then why were you chasing me?"

"Because if you're here, so is the White Fang. What are they planning?" She demanded, pushing the tip closer to Ilia's neck.

Ilia just smirked. "I know you, you wouldn't kill me, or anyone for that matter." She confidently said as she batted the glaive away from her throat.

"You're right." Tielian stated, then twirled the glaive around and knocked Ilia out with the blunt end. "But that doesn't mean I won't knock you out."

With Ilia out, Tielian began to go through Ilia's pockets and pulled out her scroll. She began going through it to figure out what she and the White Fang are up to. After a few minutes, she found out they were doing a small operation in the warehouse district, among her contacts of all things.

So Tielian began making her way to where their operation is supposed to happen. It takes about twenty minutes to get there. She counts at least a few dozen of them, moving about outside one of the warehouses.

Tielian ran along the tops of the buildings until she was on the one right next to her target, then dropped down into the shadowed alleyway. A couple of guards passed, but didn't noticed her drop. She pulled her hood over her head and snuck inside the warehouse with practiced ease, going undetected by all around her.

After a few minutes of sneaking through room after room, she makes it to what she assumes is the lieutenant's office. She peaks in the room to make sure no one was there at the moment. Once it was clear, she sneaks in and began going through desk drawers, as well as filing cabinets. After a few minutes, she finds a file labeled, 'New Orders'. She opens it and read it quietly to herself. "'Find a suitable warehouse to operate from inside Vale. Our new… associate's plan mostly involves Vale, particularly Beacon Academy. Adam.'" Tielian set the file down. "What are you planning?" She asked herself.

"Hey!" Tielian turns to see the Lieutenant himself. In an instant, she bursted into flames and disappeared. She reappeared right behind him and knocked him out with the blunt end of her glaive.

Because the lieutenant was at the door, she ended up in the hallway, where more White Fang goons appeared and ran at her. She ran the opposite direction, trying to look for an alternate exit. After about thirty seconds of running around, she found an exit and burst through the door.

Unfortunately, she ended up out front with most of the White Fang goons. They began pulling out their weapons, varying between guns and melee. Some of them began aiming their guns at her, but a second later, Tielian disappeared in a burst of flames, then reappeared behind them.

She started twirling her glaive around, knocking out each of the gun wielders with the butt end of her weapon. They were all knocked out before they could react to her. The ones with sword started coming at her.

When the first one sliced at Tielian, she disappeared into flames and reappeared on top of some crates. Her glaive's blades folded back against the shaft and a trigger popped out of the shaft. Her weapon changed into a carbine, to which she aimed at the White Fang goons. Once she was sure of her aim, she began firing at them.

She had stun rounds, so when she landed hits, they fell unconscious. She kept this up until the last one fell. When she was sure that they were all unconscious, she called the authorities, then made her way out of the Warehouse District.

Once she was far enough away, she pulled out her scroll to check the time, only to realize that she has a miss call. "Crap." She quickly dialed the number.

After a few rings, the phone picks up. " _Just remember we had a date tonight?_ "

Tielian cringed as she said, "Well, you see, I ran into a old friend of mine…"

A chuckle on the other end put her at ease. " _How far away are you?_ "

She shrugged, more to herself. "About twenty minutes. Give or take."

" _Then I'll see you in twenty minutes._ " He said.

Tielian smirked. "See you soon, Gole." Then she hung up and disappeared into flames.

* * *

 _Never come between a dragon and their wraith, nothing good will come from it… for anyone._

The vast desert that encircles the city of Vauco, a collection of oases that formed into one metropolis. The outskirts of the city are mostly huts and small houses. The interior of the city is the actual metropolitan area, modernized buildings and skyscrapers.

The desert acts as a natural barrier against the Creatures of Grimm. Most die long before they reach the city. It's also why it survived the Great War.

Among the bustling crowds walking through the crowded streets, a man was running through them. He was shoving past people, frantically trying to get away from someone. Behind him, people were just straighten themselves up when a shadow passed over them.

The guy looked back, but didn't see his pursuer behind him. The shadow passing over him prompted him to look up, only to gasp and increase his pace. He ran straight into a plaza area where the crowd parted, leaving him out in the open.

Before he could run any further, the shadow descended upon him. It landed right on him, kicking up a dust cloud and obscuring both of them.

When it cleared, it revealed a woman wearing silver with purple trimming, flexible segmented cuirass over her purple tunic. On both of her shoulders, she has segmented pauldrons with the same color scheme as well as wrist and shin guards over her black jeans. On her back is a pair of scaly wings and scaly tail swinging back and forth.

She leans down towards the man. "Tsk, tsk. You weren't much of a chase. I prefer my quarry to put a fight." She places her foot right on the man's head. "Now, where is it?"

The guy struggled against her foot. "Where's what?" He grunted out.

The girl tsked and pulled out her sword. It's a gladius style sword with a revolving chamber at the guard. She leveled her sword against his throat. "I'm not stupid. I know you were at her grave and I know that you have no connection to her. Plus, the necklace I left there is gone now. So, you have one last chance to tell me the truth before I cut your head off."

"Alright! I swiped the necklace off her grave. The broad is dead, what does she need it for?" The guy confessed.

The girl sneered at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to steal from dragons? Especially a Draconis?"

The guy turned his head enough to look at the girl only to gasp. "Shit! I didn't know it belonged to you, Ms. Roma Draconis."

The girl, Roma, moved her sword away from his neck, but kept it out. "Should of done more research on the grave you robbed. Now, where is the necklace?" She asked.

"I sold it to some guy. He thought he was some kind of hot shot since he's apart of some bandit tribe. His tribe just passed through and is heading into Vale territory." He rushed out.

Roma tsked. "Bandits. Nothing but lowlifes." She removed her foot from his head and placed it in the middle of his back. "Now what to do with you?"

"What?!" The guys exclaimed, trying to get up. "But I told you where the necklace is!"

"Yes, but it was you who stole it." Roma countered. "You know how they punished thieves in the old days?" She asked.

The guy shuttered. "H-how?"

Roma smirked. "It's real simple…" She said, grabbing his right arm with her tail and held it up. "They cut your hand off!" Then proceeded to cut his right hand off, to which he began screaming.

Roma stepped off the guy and stabbed the useless appendage with her sword to pick it up. The guy continued screaming and clutching his wrist. The crowd, having heard most of what was said between the two, went about their business. The Dragon Faunus began walking away with her trophy in hand.

A few minutes later, she hopped onto a train heading into Vale. The border wasn't far, so she had crossed it and was off at the next train station. Roma walked into the nearest tavern to begin her search for the bandit tribe.

After gathering enough information, she pinpointed where the bandits are likely to hit next, some little town in the middle of nowhere. Once again, she was on the road again.

She was only about twenty minutes away when she saw smoke coming from the direction she's heading. Roma smirked and whispered, "Bingo." Then began running towards the destruction.

When Roma gets there, she hops into a nearby tree and watches. She sees the last of the defenders being killed by the bandits while the women and children are being forced to huddle together in the middle of town. She could see some of the bandits eying the women, waiting for the order to have at them. About thirty feet away from them, the men that weren't part of the defense were being lined up, side by side. The bandits were executing them.

Roma tsked, _There's no pleasure in killing innocents_ , she thought to herself. She was about to move on when she saw the bandits get to one man who had a boy screaming. He even broke free from the others and began running towards the man. One of the bandits, a overly built guy with a large greatsword on his back, backhanded the boy and drew his sword.

He raised the blade above his head, intent on ending the boy's life. The man struggled to get up, but the others held him while the women forced the children to look away.

The bandit brought the sword down, making the boy flinch and look away. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he looked back to see a woman in armor, hold the sword back with some sort of energy shield.

Before the bandit could register it, Roma swung her sword and decapitated him in one swing. Everyone gasped while Roma smirked. As soon as she lowered her shield, it dissipated while her aura covered her body again.

She began walking towards the rest of the bandits, who were still stunned by what just happened. It wasn't until Roma started sprinting towards them that they pulled out their weapons and charged her.

The first one she reached, she flipped over her shoulder and blocked the attack of the next one with her sword. She spun her sword and disarmed the guy, then kicked him away. The next one swung in a wide arc with his battleaxe only for Roma to jump above the arc and kick down on him. She stabbed him straight through the right shoulder.

Another guy ran at her, but she jumped over him and used his a head to launch herself further into the air. That's when she unfolded her wings and kept herself in the air. One of the bandits changed his sword into a simple rifle and fired at her. She dodged easily, then dived towards him. She landed on him feet first and crushed his ribcage.

The guy she flipped over her shoulder jumped onto her back and tried to choke her. She flipped her sword around and stabbed him, then he slid off and to his knees, she spun around and took his head off.

A gunshot knocked her sword out of her hand and sent it flying into a wall. Before she could figure out which one shot her sword, another was swiping at her with his katana. After dodging several swipes, she got ahold of his sword arm and dislocated it. Then she kicked out his knee and broke his neck.

She turned towards the last man standing, who was shaking in fear. Roma smirked and ran towards him. The guy lifted his gun at her and fired. Roma raised her left forearm and formed her hand into a fist. Her shield activated and blocked the bullets. She kept it raised and ran right into the guy, then kicked his gun away.

The guy charged her and gripped her midsection with his upper body. She demonstrated her strength by lifting him up and dropping him head first onto the ground. She quickly put her foot over his neck and crushed it.

Roma huffed, "Pitiful." She heard some heavy breathing and saw the one she stabbed straight through the shoulder trying to crawl towards the nearest weapon. Roma casually walked towards where her sword is and pulled it out, then slowly walked towards the guy.

Just as he was about to grab a gun, Roma stomped on his hand. "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for one of your guys who recently bought a necklace from a thief. Ring any bells?" She asked as she applied more pressure to his hand.

"Argh! Fuck you!" He yelled out.

Roma just raised an eyebrow. "Not the usual cowardly bandit, are we? Too bad it makes no difference to me." She aimed her sword at his face. "Who has the necklace?"

The guy smirked. "I'm more afraid of my chieftain then you."

A sadistic grin formed on Roma's face, one that wiped the smirk of the guy's face. "I was hoping you would say that." She said as she moved the tip of her sword towards his right eye.

Just before she could blind him, "ENOUGH!" A feminine voice yelled out. Roma looked towards the voice to see a couple more bandits. One of them was wearing combat armor with furs draped over it and a fur hood obscuring his face. On his back is a huge battleaxe with a stock and trigger at the end of the shaft.

Next to him is a woman wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that has four eye slits, one can barely make out red eyes underneath the mask.

Roma turned and faced the two, with the other guy getting to his knees. He smirked at Roma, "Now you're in for-" Roma cut his sentence off by slicing his head off.

The big guy put his hand on the shaft of his axe, but the woman held her hand up. "I hope you have a good reason for killing my kinsmen." She emphasize a unsaid threat by placing her hand on the long sword that she's holding with her other hand.

Roma nodded. "Of course. I'm looking for a necklace one of your 'kinsmen' bought from a thief that robbed it from a grave."

The woman remove her hand from the sword. "You killed six men all for a necklace?" She asked skeptically.

Roma thought it over, then nodded. "Seems like it. So which one bought the necklace?"

The woman turned to the guy. "My second. From what I hear from the rest of the tribe, there's a woman he likes that he was planning on-"

"I don't care. I want the necklace back." Roma interrupted.

The big guy growled and pulled out his huge axe. "You're not getting it."

Roma grinned and got into a combat stance. "I'm leaving with it, with or without your consent."

Before either of them could engage, the woman stood in between them. "Enough men died for something petty." She stated, looking over Roma now noticing her distinct features. "You're a Draconis, are you not?"

Roma huffed, but did not move from her stance. "What of it?"

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement, to prevent more bloodshed." She suggested.

Roma smirked. "Negotiating? Afraid that I'll kill you?" She teased.

The big guy growled, but the woman held her hand up. "No, I'm more afraid of what your family is capable of." The woman began walking towards Roma. "The Draconis family is just a sleeping dragon, waiting for something to disturb its slumber. And when it awakens," She stopped a few feet away from Roma. "No force will be able to stop its destruction."

Roma held her stance for a few seconds, then sheathed her sword. "What do you have in mind?"

The woman removed her mask to reveal a middle aged woman with bright red eyes. "I'll give you back the necklace in exchange for a favor."

Roma narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't like owing a favor for a complete stranger, but… I guess it depends on the favor, Ms…?"

"Branwen. Raven Branwen." She stated. "And don't worry about the favor now. I'll call when I need it." She walks back over to her second and held her hand out to him. He grunted, but reluctantly gave her the necklace. Then she threw it at Roma, who caught it effortlessly.

Roma looked it over before looking back at the two. "You know how to contact me, I assume?" Raven nodded. "Good day." She began walking away, only to remember the hostages were still there, apparently not smart enough to run away when they had the chance. "I suppose it's too much to ask to spare them?"

Raven looked over at the hostages. "Well, since they didn't take the opportunity to leave…" Hearing that, the civilians began running out of town. "Oh no, they got away." She said in a bored tone.

Roma huffed and continued on her way out of town.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RWBY universe and related content.**

Chapter I

1 August

Beacon Academy

For the past few days, returning students from various kingdoms began settling back into their old dorms and preparing for the beginning of the school year. Others were conversing with their friends about the upcoming year or their fellow students. The first years had already arrived the previous day and were preparing for their initiation.

Walking down one of the corridors of Beacon was one student in particular, the infamous Dragon Faunus, Roma Draconis. Most of the students in her way quickly moved out of the way while others gave her a nod of acknowledgement or glare.

Roma just ignored them and headed straight for the lounge room for the second years. On her way there, she passed by two girls, one short young, too young to be attending Beacon, girl with red tipped black hair wearing a gothic outfit. To top it off, she had a red cape and hood draped over something blocky on the back of her hip. The other is a girl closer to Roma's age, very busty and blonde wearing a revealing outfit and wrist gauntlets on both forearms.

Roma stared as she passed them, not even trying to hide it. The blonde noticed and smiled at her, rather than be offended or disgusted. Roma turned around, winked and blew a kiss at her, who pretended to catch it. _I might talk to her later_ , Roma thought to herself before making a complete circle and continued towards her destination.

The goth girl turned to the blonde. "What was that about, Yang?" She asked.

The blonde, Yang smirked at the other girl, "Just some flirting, sis. Come on, we don't want to be late to initiation, now do we, Ruby?"

Ruby grinned. "Let's go!" Then she ran off towards the exit, her sister following suit.

Roma reaches the lounge, noting that no one else is there, and got to work. She began by hacking into Beacon's surveillance system using her Scroll. Then she hooked it up to the main console that is connected to all of the holo screens in the room.

Just as she finishes, a couple of students walk in. One is wearing the latest fashion clothing including a dark brown beret over her brown hair and a pair of aviator sunglasses hides her eyes. She's holding a shoulder bag at her side which to anyone looks harmless, but Roma know better. The other is a boy wearing a orange sleeveless zipper vest and has messy copper hair. His eyes are white as the snow, indicating his blindness. But Roma knows he's far from ignorant of his surroundings.

Roma smiles at the two. "Coco, Fox, good timing. Tell yours and my team to meet here. I have a special presentation prepared."

Coco smiles. "Oh I can't wait. One sec…" She pulls out her Scroll and begins messaging her team. After that was done, she and Fox sat down on the couch in front of the screen.

The three of them talked to each other until their teams arrived. The first to arrive is a rabbit Faunus with long, brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket, brown pants and black leggings. Coco nodded to her. "Hey Velvet."

Velvet waves and joins her on the couch. The next in are three boys, one Griffon Faunus, one Snake Faunus, and one big human wearing a long short-sleeve robe over his muscle shirt. He has short shaved black hair and brown eyes.

The Griffon Faunus is wearing a knee length trench coat that has red at the bottom and a red t-shirt underneath. He has brown cropped hair with orange highlights and pale red golden eyes. The Snake Faunus is just wearing a light blue shirt and black pants with two sets of belts, one straight, one slanted. He has long black hair and blue slitted eyes.

Roma huffed at them. "'Bout time you three showed up." She looks around them, noticing that the last member of their team is missing. "Gole, where's your girlfriend?"

The Griffon Faunus shrugged. "Dunno, I kinda let her do her thing." Just then, a burst of flames appeared right in front of the door. "There she is."

The flames disappeared to reveal a young girl with short blonde hair that has a row of purple feathers going down the middle of her head. She has a slight tan and burning purple eyes. She's wearing a simple t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Tie, were you trying to steal that mug again?" Roma asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer to that question.

Tie huffed and walked past her and sat down at different couch. Gole followed her and sat down next to her.

"Yatsuhashi, grab a chair and pull it over in view of the screen." Roma directed the big guy. "Azul, move another chair in view of the screen."

Azul groaned. "Why can't I just sit with Velvet?"

Roma rolled her eyes at him. "The chair isn't for you, it's for me. Now chop chop!"

Azul sighed and moved the chair. Once he did that, he flopped down next to Velvet and put a arm around her.

Roma walks over to stand just in front of the screen. "Now, I bet you all are wondering why I asked you to come here." She raised her hand to stop any sarcastic remarks. "Well, I gathered you here to present… This year's Initiation for the First Years!"

They whispered among themselves while Gole asked, "Ozpin is letting us watch the First Years go through their initiation? How did you managed to convince him?"

Roma shrugged. "I didn't. I hacked into the surveillance system." Everyone in the room just sighed. _Figures_ , they all thought. Roma sat down in her chair, then pressed a button and turned on the screen. On the screen are all the initiates lined up on the platforms. Most of them look ready to fight Grimm, while some...

Roma points at the screen. "Look at the blond boy! He looks like he doesn't have a clue of what's going on!" She exclaim. She turns to her other classmates, who were kinda laughing at the blond boy.

Coco gets up and asked, "Hey Roma, how much you want to bet that he won't make it in?"

Both their team members shake their heads while Roma pulls out her wallet. "I'm going with twenty, Coco. Anyone want to join?"

Azul huffed at the two. "You two are horrible people, betting on whether someone makes it into Beacon."

"Is that a no on the bet?" Roma asked.

"... I've got ten on him not making it in." Azul admitted as he pulled out the Lien.

Roma nodded and typed that down, keeping track of who owes what. She looked back up and spotted Velvet. "Hey Velvet, wanna pitch in?"

Velvet shook her head. "Uhhhh, no thanks."

Roma sighed, then turned to the leader of her team. "Hey Gole, how bout you?" Said person shakes his head, but looks back at the screen. He notices something and said, "Well what do you know, Ozpin accepted another prodigy."

They all look back at the screen to see the young girl Roma ran into earlier was there. "I ran into her and another girl on my way here." Roma commented.

Tie leaned towards Gole and whispered, "I bet you she tried to make a move on her."

Roma turns to her. "I heard that, ya chicken." Tie hides behind Gole, while he growled at Roma. Roma huffed, "Oh, what you gonna do, bird boy?" At that, Gole gets up and walks up to Roma.

Before the tension could escalate, Yatsuhashi stepped in between the two. He doesn't say anything, just kinda looks at both of them with a disappointing look.

Roma shrugged and went back to the screen. By now, all of the initiates were launched off the cliff and they were attempting to do their own land strategy. The blond boy was flying and falling through the air. Some of the second years began to worry that he might fall to his death. But then a spear shot out and pinned him to a tree.

Roma moved the camera over to where the spear came from and Roma said, "Ohh, Pyrrha Nikos. The Mistral Regional Champion, here at Beacon."

The second years mumbled among each other, deciding that Pyrrha might prove to be capable Huntress. Roma moves the camera back over to the blond kid and noticed another initiate approaching. Most of the Faunus in the room gasped, because the initiate is none other than Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

"A Schnee. Must've bought her way in." Azul commented.

Roma shook her head. "Nah. I met Weiss, she's actually very talented. But still arrogant and uptight. Plus, Ozpin isn't that way, he would never accept a bribe."

Azul huffed. "Since when did you become buddies with the Schnee's?"

"Since my dad was invited to one of their parties. I went with him, him hoping to make some connections with important people." Azul was about to back talk, but Roma waved her hand at him. "Quiet! I see another initiate." She zoomed in on them. They saw a girl with black hair and amber eyes jumping through the trees, stalking another initiate.

Azul leaned forward. "No way. She left."

Velvet turned to him. "What do you mean? Do you know her?"

Azul nodded. "Yeah, from before Beacon." Everyone from his team knew what he meant when he said that.

So they turned back and watched as the ninja girl revealed herself to the other initiate, the blonde girl from earlier as well. Her eyes went from red to Lavender.

Roma tilted her head. "Ran into her as well. Her eyes reminds me of someone I ran into this summer." Roma thought about the Bandit chief who she owes a favor to, then shakes her head of the thought. "She definitely on my list of people to slept with this year."

Gole snickered. "I wonder who she hasn't slept with." Some of the others laugh, but the rest waited for Roma's response, since she's very witty.

She turns to him and says, "At least I have slept with someone. What number are you at?" At that, everyone laughed while he and Tie blushed deeply. "Moving on."

Back on the screen, the Blonde girl and the Black hair girl finally reached the center where the artifacts are. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" Azul asked.

Roma zoomed on the artifacts, then burst out laughing. "They're chest pieces! Hahahah!" Everyone else joined in on her laughter as well.

After a few minutes of laughing, Roma managed to look back at the screen and gasped. Everyone else stopped and also gasped. The Schnee and the girl with her were riding a huge Nevermore. "Those girls have some serious balls." Coco mumbled.

The goth girl jumped off the Nevermore, obviously forgetting how to land herself, if her flailing about is any indication. Luckily for her, the blond boy came out of nowhere and crashed into her, sending them both into a tree.

Then an Ursa bursted out of the trees and fell over, dead. A Ginger girl rolled off and began to inspect her ride. Another boy, he had black hair and a purple streak in it, ran out and hunched over, trying to catch his breath. But then he looked up and his friend was nowhere been seen. She reappeared at the temple by the artifacts and grabbed one, celebrating it by dance with it on her head. Then Pyrrha ran out of the forest with a Deathstalker chasing her.

Roma raised her hands and yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!" Everyone else shrugged, agreeing with her for once.

Back with the initiates, the goth girl rushed at the Deathstalker, hoping to draw its attention away from the rest of the initiates. But she forgot about the Nevermore over head, which was flinging sharpen feathers at her. The blond girl began running for the goth girl when said girl got her cape stuck to the ground by a feather. The Deathstalker launched its stinger at her only for it to get trapped in a wall of ice.

The goth girl looks up to see the Schnee talking down to her before she offered her hand to help her up. They ran back and collected an artifact, then ran back towards the cliffs, with the Deathstalker and Nevermore on their tails.

All eight of them hid in the ruins, away from the keen eyes of the Nevermore. Roma pointed to the screen and said, "Remember when we hid from the flock of tiny Nevermores? That's way worse than just one giant Nevermore."

Azul smirked. "Yeah, I remember that. I also remember that you decided to try picking them off with you limited supply of Dust and ran out."

Roma chuckled. "I may have run out of ammunition, but I killed every one of those damned birds."

Before Azul could retort, noise from the screen drew our attention to the Deathstalker that came out and forced them to move towards the Nevermore, which began flinging dozens of feathers at them. The group got separated when the Nevermore destroyed a bridge they were crossing.

Three of the girls managed to get further into the temple; the blond girl, the Schnee, and the goth girl. Two of them were stuck on one end of the bridge; the blond boy and the crazy ginger girl. The rest of them were stuck over with the Deathstalker; Pyrrha, the guy with the pink streak in his hair, and the ninja girl.

The ginger girl slammed her hammer onto the bridge and sent the blond over to the Deathstalker while shooting herself over with her weapon, in the process sending the ninja girl over the edge. The second years watching all made a 'oh!' sound.

She recovered quickly and swung herself over to the other girls. They looked at each other, then unleashed a barrage against the incoming Nevermore. But it did nothing to it as the Nevermore smashed into the temple.

The Deathstalker pressed the other group onto what remained of the bridge. Pyrrha threw her shield at the stinger, which was hanging by a thread, and cut it off. It landed on it head, barely sticking in it. The blond yelled at the Ginger. She smiled and nodded, then jumped onto Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha launched her into the air also using her hammer to help her get up higher. She came back down and slammed the stinger right on the Deathstalker, killing it.

Unfortunately, the bridge began to collapse, so they made a break for it. They all had to jump for it at the end. They all landed in various positions, Pyrrha landing perfectly, the blond on his back, the ginger landing on her butt, and the last guy collapsing onto the ground. Azul, Velvet, and Coco held up signs with numbers: six, nine, and eight respectively. Velvet elbowed Azul, who flipped his over to a nine.

Roma held her scroll to her mouth and said, "And our Judges have decided that they have total score of twenty six!"

Gole shook his head, while Tie giggled.

The other group was still dealing with the Nevermore. It looked like the gothic girl was coming up with a plan with the Schnee.

All the while, the blonde was shooting blasts from her gauntlets until it flew at her and she jumped right into the mouth of the Nevermore. She held its mouth open while she fired more blasts into its throat.

Roma tapped her chin in thought. "You know, that's not a half bad idea. What is it going to do? Imagine if I did that?"

Gole groaned. "Yeah, what happens if you get eaten?"

Roma nodded. "Right. How bout this, we throw Gole into the mouth of a King Taiju instead?"

"Hey!" Gole protested, but Roma waved her hand and they went back to the screen.

The blonde finally jumped out and met up with the others where the began to execute their plan. The Nevermore crashed into the side of the cliff, where the Schnee was waiting and froze its tail feathers to the ground. It couldn't fly away, so the girl got into position.

The ninja girl and blonde held a ribbon fabric while the Schnee made a glyph that the goth girl stood on. They aimed fired the girl towards the Nevermore, she using her gun to increase her momentum until she got the Nevermore's neck with her scythe. More glyphs appeared, going up the side of the cliff. The girl followed them as she dragged the Nevermore with her, increasing her speed until she finally reached the top, where she decapitated it.

Roma dropped her scroll. "Holy shit! I want to meet this girl!" She began running towards the auditorium while her team began getting up as well.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY and related content.**

Chapter II

2 August

Beacon Academy

(Azul's POV)

Roma's alarm goes off and she's up and getting ready. I tried to sleep a little longer, but a kick from Roma told me that wasn't happening. So I get dressed in my uniform and grabbed my weapon.

Since we're second years, we had the choice to be teacher's assistants. And for once, both Roma and Gole agreed that would be beneficial. Gole had first pick and he choose combat class with Goodwitch. Roma picked Oobleck, since he's a history buff like her. Tielian opted out of being a teacher's assistant and kept her study hall. Which left only Port or Peach, both of which suck. At least Port sometimes brings in live Grimm, so I went with him.

We all leave at different times, I left first since I didn't want to be late. I get there pretty early, Port was setting up his lecture for today. He spots me at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Serpiente! I'm glad you came! Would you mind helping set things up?"

I shrugged. "Actually, I would mind." He gave me a disappointing look. "But since you insist…" I dropped my stuff off to the side and began helping him.

Just as I finish, the first of the students began to show up. I was about to pull out my book to read when Port stood in front of me. "Mr. Serpiente, today I'm going to test one of the students with a live Grimm. And it's no simple Grimm, but a dangerous one. If the student begins to have trouble with it, step in."

I just stared at him, then shrugged. "Maybe." Then I leaned up against the wall while he sighed and walked off.

I was about to tune out, but then the doors burst open and in comes team RWBY. As soon as I made eye contact with Blake, she went wide eyed and looked like she was about to panic. But I shook my head and mouthed 'you're fine'. She calmed down and went to sit with her team, who looked up at me. Their team leader waved at me, completely unaware of the tension between me and Blake.

Port quickly delves into his intro, basically what's expected, what they should learn, etc.. Then he got side track and began telling a story from his youth.

I was going to make an attempt at taking a nap when I saw Ruby being childish. Apparently, this was annoying to the Schnee. So I made a paper airplane and when Port's back was turned, I threw it at the Schnee. Unfortunately, my aim was just slightly off and I hit Yang instead.

It got stuck in her hair, so she pulled it out and crumbled it. I chuckled and went back to daydreaming. It mostly was about what me and Velvet are doing later.

Then Weiss jumps up and shouts, "I do!" Did I miss something?

She leaves for a few minutes, then comes back in her huntress outfit and her weapon in hand. I guess the Schnee is showing off her skills. Which mean I might have to save her. Fuck my life.

Once Weiss was ready, Port opened the cage we moved and released a Boarbatusk. At first, she was keeping it at bay, she was even getting advice from the sidelines by Ruby. But since she's a Schnee, she stubbornly refused to listen. Then the Boarbatusk knocked her weapon away and charged at her.

Port looked at me, expecting me to save her. But I huffed and closed my eyes. I peak my eyes open a little just to see if she was fine. She jumped out of the way of the first charge and attempted to go for her weapon. But she didn't see the Boarbatusk charging again.

I sighed and drew Dæmon's Fang. Dæmon's Fang is a single sided straight blade with a ejectable single dust magazine to project from the blade. Faster than it could register, I sliced the Boarbatusk in half. One half slide off to the side while the other slide towards the Schnee.

She tripped over because of the Boarbatusk hitting her with a glancing blow, but recovered and grabbed her weapon. She glared over to me and said, "I had him. I didn't need your help."

I simply ignored her and sheathed Dæmon's Fang. Just then, the bell rang. I went over to grab my stuff while everyone else began leaving. The Schnee stormed out, nearly pushing several people out of the way. "I'm guessing I'm not the reason why she's pissed." I mumbled out as I walked out heading off towards my next class.

* * *

(Tielian's POV)

After a very rude awakening from Roma, I got ready for our first day back and headed off to study hall. Unlike the rest of my team, which decided to be teacher's assistants, I kept my study hall. But only because I can sneak out and steal that dust damned COFFEE MUG!

Anyway, after I get to the study hall room, I waited for everyone to be distracted by whatever they were doing, then I proceeded to sneak out and make my way to Ozpin's office. Easier said than done, considering he's the fricking headmaster of the school.

I sneak up the ventilation shaft until I reach the top of the tower, where his Ozpin's office should be. Once I drop down silently, I search the room for my target.

"Bingo." I whispered when I spy it sitting on the desk.

I sneak over to it and when I was just about to grab it. "Bingo indeed." I freeze at the voice. The chair, which was turned around, turned to reveal the headmaster sitting there.

I immediately straighten up. "Headmaster! I was just… saying hi! And umm…"

He chuckles. "Ms. Pinigseu, I don't understand why you continue to try."

"Because it's the one thing I've never been able to steal. And by the time I graduate, I will steal it… Twice!"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright, best you return to class, before the end of the period and you miss your next class."

I huffed and walked into the elevator.

* * *

(Roma's POV)

Once I made sure every member of my team got up and ready classes, I set off for my first class. It was pretty boring, considering all Professor Peach does is educate us on how to use nature in our fight against the Grimm. I got that down pat.

It was next class, which was supposed to be study hall. Instead, it's being a teacher's assistant for Dr. Oobleck. And I do enjoy his class, because I get to read all his history, language, and philosophy books.

As soon as I get there, I grab the first book that looks interesting and delve into it. Unfortunately, the other students arrive quickly. They make such a ruckus that I couldn't concentrate on the book.

I sighed and closed my book to listen to Oobleck's lecture. Which was not easy, considering the guy speaks at million miles per hour. I noticed most of the students having trouble keeping up with him. In fact, only the most focused were keeping up with him. Which was just Weiss and Pyrrha.

Speaking of Weiss, she was the only one to wave at me, despite what happened at the party last year. When she sat down, I saw that she attempted to sit away from her team, which suggests she hasn't got over her superiority complex.

Anyway, the lecture came to an end and Oobleck said we could have the rest of the time for ourselves. Immediately afterwards, the class began talking to each other. I was about to go back to read when I hear someone sit down next to me. I look up to see Weiss.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Roma." She says.

I chuckle. "Really? Even after what happened at the party?" I asked with mirth.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I admit, I expected better from you, considering your family lineage. But it did give me a reason why to leave that dreadful party."

I smirked. "Oh, we can't have the star of the party leaving early, can we?" She huffed at that. "So what brings you over here? It can't be my winning personality."

She looked back over to where her teammates are sitting. "I'm having some issues with who my team leader is. She doesn't act like a leader at all." She exclaimed, waving her arm over to said person, who was currently trying to balance a book on her head, as well as a apple.

I raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Well, she certainly has the naïvity down. Of course, if one look closer, they would see a prodigy like no other."

Weiss turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's not to be easily dismissed. If it was someone of your age and skill, I would agree with you that she wouldn't be suitable for leadership. But because she got into Beacon at the age of fifteen and how skilled she is, Ozpin might be right on this."

Weiss huffed and turned away. "Whatever." I shrugged and went back to my book. "What did you do when Ozpin made someone else the leader of your team?" She asked.

Without looking up, I said, "I strong armed him into accepting my orders. Every once in awhile he attempts to challenge me, but I always win."

"Really? Are you allowed to do that?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Ozpin hasn't said anything and he's all knowing." Just then, the bell rings, signaling that class is over. "Better get going, don't want to be late on the first day." I said, winking at her.

She huffed at me. "That was Ruby's fault! She did not even realize what time it was!" She screeched.

"Sure. Anyway, make sure you make up with Ruby. Tension between the team is bad for business." I said over my shoulder as I was walking out.

* * *

(Gole's POV)

"Fuckin' Roma. Always waking us up at six in the morning." I mumbled, kinda sleepy from the rude waking by Roma. My classes went well today, despite the fact that I shared one with Roma, who practically dragged me to the class (I was still half asleep and didn't want to go anywhere).

Anyway, after the first few classes, I head off to the arena where Professor Goodwitch is teaching the first years. Like two members of my team, I am also a teacher's assistant.

I arrived there and changed into my huntsman outfit, which was a yellow knee length trench coat that changes to red towards the bottom, red t-shirt with a griffon on the front, blue jeans and red shoes, and equipped my weapon, Deploratus Talons. They're wrist blades that retract. Simple, but effective.

While I was waiting for the students to attend, I practice my moves. I was halfway through one when I hear an excited shriek, then a first year was examining my wrist blades. After getting over the unexpected shriek, I look to see team RWBY's leader, Ruby, examining Deploratus Talons.

"Oh my gosh! Wrist Blades! That is so cool! How do they work?! Do they fold up? Oh! Can they shoot out, can they?!" She asked in rapid succession.

"Uhhhh…" I was too dumbfounded to give anything more intelligent than that.

Luckily, one of her teammates, Weiss, grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her back. Another one of her teammates approached. "Sorry, my sister gets excited when she sees new weapons." Yang explains.

I tilted my head. "Sister? You two look nothing alike."

The blond smirks. "We share the same father." She looks me up and down. "Well, aren't you cute."

I smiled. "Sorry, I'm taken."

She fake pouted. "That's too bad." She walks back over to her team.

A little bit later, Goodwitch shows up and begins the class. She goes over the rules for class, expectations, etc.. We had enough time left over that one of the first years could have a battle.

Goodwitch turned to me. "Mr. Gryphus, would you please step into the ring?" I shrugged, I guess it won't be as boring as I thought.

I stepped into the ring. "Would anyone like to fight Mr. Gryphus before class ends?" No one raises their hand. Right when I thought no one would step up, someone from team JNPR stands up. "Ms. Nikos, are you volunteering?"

"Yes, professor." She makes her way down to the ring and draws her weapons, a sword and shield. Shit, same as Roma. Although, she may not be as skilled as Roma, or as versatile.

Once we take our stances, Goodwitch signals for us to start. I rush her and attempt to get the upper hand. But she blocks my attack and counters.

I go for underhand swing and it goes directly for the shield. Before I could register, she slices at me with her sword. I get thrown back, but I recovered and attacked again. This time, I attack with both weapons, one going straight for her shield while the other went for her sword. I twisted the left one so that it would catch her blade in between two of the blades. For safety reasons, I activated my semblance. My left hand and forearm began to get the metal coating.

When her blade went down the middle, it hit my hand, making 'ding' sound. Pyrrha went wide eyed, momentarily shocking her. I used this as an opportunity to fling her away and kick her mid air.

I coated my foot with metal, giving my kick more power to it. She flew into the side wall, further damaging her aura. My aura is still pretty high, although it did take a few hits here and there.

Pyrrha gets up and charges. Just when she was about fifteen feet away, she threw her shield at me. I ducked, but that's when she attacked with her sword. I countered and when I was about to another underhand attack, her shield comes back and get me right in the back of the head.

She backs up and readies for another attack. I get up and chuckled. "The only one who managed to get my aura down this far was Roma, and she's one hell of a fighter." I shot my right blades at her only for her to dodge them. Pyrrha shifted herself slightly to the left and dodged the attack. The blades embedded themselves in the wall behind her.

I smirked and and pulled back, which activated the spring retractor, pulling me towards Pyrrha. As I passed her, I spun and held my foot out, swiping her feet out from under her. I land on the wall and pulled my blades out, then took my offensive stance.

Once Pyrrha stood up and faced me, I dashed at her. I expected her to block, instead she dodged. I head straight for the wall and used it as a launch pad. I spread my wings and used them gain speed. Once I had enough, I dashed at her again, this time she couldn't dodge. She took the hit and was blasted off her feet. A buzzer signaled that her Aura hit critical levels, giving me the match.

I retracted my blades and folded my wings. "Great match, I only have to get that serious with Roma and she still toys with me." I said as I helped her up.

She smiles. "Your welcome. I hope to fight you again soon." She then walked back over to her team.

Goodwitch stepped down to the ring. "That is all for today. See you all tomorrow." I walked out, intended on finding Tielian.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Up in team GATR's dorm, Azul was the only one there. Velvet had an errand to run into Vale, so Azul went back to his room. He was enjoying the peace and quiet… Until the door slammed open and Roma came in, carrying Gole on her shoulder.

Roma was wearing her huntsmen armor, a silver with purple trimming, flexible segmented cuirass over her purple tunic. On both of her shoulders, she has segmented pauldrons with the same color scheme as well as wrist and shin guards over her black jeans.

Azul sat up and asked, "What happened to him?"

Roma dropped her load onto his bed. "We had a sparring match and he wanted to keep going until he beats me. And you know how that shing ding goes."

Azul shakes his head. "He'll never learn." He look around for the last member of their team, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where's Tielian?"

Roma shrugged. "Don't know. Said something about a coffee mug."

Azul sighed. "She'll be back in a little bit. After she fails to get the cup… Again."

Just them, the door opens and Tielian stomps in. "Well, how did your coffee expedition go?" Roma asks sarcastically. Tielian ignores her and flops onto her bed. "Failed again? Oh well. Better luck next time." Roma said as she patted the girl's head.

Azul was about to go back to reading when he saw Roma getting her things ready. "Where are you going?"

She continued getting ready as she said, "Going into the city. I heard that the component I need is finally in stock." She begins heading for the door. "Want anything while I'm out?"

Azul shakes his head. Tielian sits up and says, "I would like more Dust rounds."

Roma raised her hands and shouts sarcastically, "She speaks!" At that, Tielian turns away mumbling something. Roma shrugs and walks out.

* * *

(Roma's POV)

After flying into town by my wings, I land at my favorite Dust Shop, _The Dusty Store._ I walk in and shout, "I have arrived, save the best for me!"

The owner, a middle aged guy glares at me. "What do you want, animal?"

I faked gasped. "My, that is offensive! I might just go somewhere else to spend my money."

The owner rolled his eyes. "I wish." He mumbled. "You're not offended in the least."

I smiled. "You know me so well. Now, I'm looking for this magnetic arm guard, you know, the kind that you can sync with your weapon and it changes into a specific form."

He huffed. "Don't have any."

I dashed up to him and pointed my finger at him. "You lie!"

He sighed and walked into the the back. He came out a few seconds later with the component. "Is that all?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I also need a few Dust rounds." He reaches under and pulls out a couple of individual rounds. I look down, then back up to him. "Let me rephrase, I need a couple of clips." He reaches down again and pulls out a couple of empty clips. "Man, you drive a hard bargain. I need these clips filled with Dust Rounds."

He sighs, grabs the clips and heads for the back again. He comes back with them filled and proceeds to check me out. "That'll be Ⱡ257.69."

I gasped. "It can't be that much! Why, if I went to another store, it would be half as much!"

The guy sighs again. "Then why don't you go to a different store?"

"Because this is my favorite store. Here." I hand my card over to him. He swipes it and hands it back to me. "Thank you! See you again soon!" I said as I was leaving.

Unfortunately, I ran into someone just outside the store. "Pardon me, I was just leaving." I looked up to see a man dressed in a white suit, wearing a bowler hat, and holding a cane. He had orange hair and green eyes. He pulled his cigar out blew the smoke at me.

"Not a problem. Me and my friends were just coming in." He said, gesturing to the men behind him. I look to see men and women wearing White Fang outfits, heading towards us. While I was looking around him, the man tried to pickpocket me.

I grabbed his hand. "It's not nice to pickpocket ladies, Roman Torchwick." I twisted his arm around and held my sword to his throat. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Hmm. How about… This!" He whacks me with his cane and pushes me away. I dropped my goods and dashed at him. He dodges and jumps onto a nearby fire escape to let his 'friends' do all the work. "I'll let your fellow animals deal with you." He said as he waved his cane towards the Faunus surrounding me, slowly pulling out weapons of all sorts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really gonna take that from him?" I asked the goons. "He called us animals." They look between each other. Bingo. I dashed for the nearest White Fang and knocked him through the window. The others pull out their guns and aimed at me. I activated my shield and deflected the bullets. When they had to reload, I dashed and sliced at them. I had to be careful, since their auras were probably inactive. So I sliced their guns and kicked them away, either into the walls or out the window.

I finished them off pretty quickly. I looked around for Roman, but the coward ran. I shrugged, grabbed my goods and left. The police show up and round up the White Fang members that hadn't woken up in time to get away, poor suckers.

When I get back to the dorm and Azul was the only one awake. He looked up from his book. "Hey sis, how was your trip?"

I shrugged. "Kinda boring. Shopkeeper's still an ass. Probably overcharged me for my goods." I opened the bag and pulled out the clips of Dust rounds. I set them down over by Tielian, then walked into the bathroom to change out of my armor.

Azul just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, my first author's note. To all out there reading my story, make sure you leave a review. I like getting feedback, positive and negative, so don't be afraid to let me know. Unless you're the type to tell others to give up, because those kind of comments don't even phase me. See ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and related content.

Chapter III

3 August

Beacon Academy

With the first day over, the first years begin to settle in with their routine. Tension within team RWBY has eased over, while team JNPR is getting used to each other. Both teams are interacting with each other and getting along. They even tried making friends with team GATR. So far…

In Professor Port's class, Azul sits off to the side, trying not to attract the attention of Port or the other students. Unfortunately for Azul, one of the student noticed him.

Ruby threw a paper airplane at him while Port's back was turned. It flew straight for him and landed on the desk in front of him. He opened it and read what was written on it.

'How does your weapon work?' _Odd thing to ask over a paper airplane_ , Azul thought to himself. He wrote a description of what his weapon does, then folded the paper into a airplane and threw it at her when Port wasn't looking.

It landed right in front of her and she hurried to read it. She gushed over it and quickly wrote something down and threw an airplane.

Azul caught and opened it. 'Could I look at it after class?'. He looked up and shrugged at her. Just then, the bell rang and all the sudden, Ruby was standing in front of his desk.

"Can I see it? Can I, can I?" She asked.

Azul shrugged and pulled Dæmon's Fang out from under his desk. "Knock yourself out." He said as he handed his sword to her.

She 'oohed' and 'aah' over it, even pulling the weapon out a little to listen for the slight ring it makes.

Just as she was about to pull it all the way out, Azul pushed it back in and grabbed it from her. "Another time." He explained as he walked out.

* * *

The next day...

"... It was just after a recent Grimm attack in which kingdom that prompted an oppression of self-expression of its citizens' emotions and abolished the arts?" Doctor Oobleck asked the class of first years. A couple hands went up, so he choose the one that went up first. "Ms. Rose!" He shouted, making the person in question squeak, as he zoomed to in front of her desk. "Do you have the answer?"

"Umm… was it the Kingdom of Mistral?" She questioned.

Roma, who was standing next to Oobleck's desk, silently chuckled to herself, then asked, "Are you asking for confirmation or were you guessing?"

"Ms. Draconis!" Oobleck shouted as he zoomed up to her, stopping right in front of her. "Please do not mock my students. Thank you!" Then he zoomed back over to Ruby, all the while, Roma didn't even flinch. "Ms. Rose, please explain your answer."

Ruby looked away as she said, "Well, I know that they were one of the combatants against Vale in the Great War, who was against oppression of individualism."

Oobleck nodded. "Good reasoning, and you're half right. Ms. Draconis, would you care to explain which Kingdom began the oppression."

Roma smirked and gave a single nod. "The question was kinda tricky anyway, since it was the Kingdom of Mantle, a defunct kingdom that began oppressing its citizens' emotions. Mistral followed suit because it didn't want to lose its alliance with Mantle and only to an extent. It banned self-expression and the arts in all areas except within its direct control." She explained, all the while the other students writing down notes.

Oobleck nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes! Both kingdoms adopted the ideology of collectivism and tried to impose this on their neighboring kingdoms. Now, who can tell me what actually started the war?" He asked his class, this time, only two hands went up, Roma's and Weiss's. "Ms. Draconis, I was asking the class, not my assistant." Oobleck stated to Roma, who just shrugged. "Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss straighten herself in her seat and said, "The Kingdom of Mistral began settling the eastern coast of Sanus as did Vale. The King of Vale decided to share the land with Mistral, despite what his citizens wanted. But a riot between the two groups broke out, which evolved into a full on battle, which began the war. Mantle came to its ally's aided and declared war on Vale."

Just then, the bell rings. "Remember class, the quiz is in on Friday! Study up and fight well!" The students began leaving when Oobleck called for two of them to stay behind. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Draconis, would you two please stay behind?"

Roma was still gathering her things when he said that. She walked over to him while Ruby did the same. "What is it, Professor-" Ruby began but was interrupted.

"Doctor." Oobleck stated. "Ms. Rose, while you aren't failing my class, but there is room for improvement. That is why I suggest you meet with Ms. Draconis after classes, where she'll tutor you."

Before Ruby could respond, Roma waved her hands. "Whoa, slow down. What makes you think I have time to tutor her? I also have to study and practice and make sure my team does the same. Plus, I like my 'me' time."

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee. "And what does your 'me time' entail?"

Roma tapped her finger to her chin. "Well, I like to go into Vale and visit many of the fine establishments. I also like to do vigilante stuff. Ya know, stopping bad guys, catching robbers, solving mysteries, etc."

Oobleck stared at Roma, who was unblinking. "After classes, before you study. Every other day. Thank you." Then he zoomed out.

Both Ruby and Roma look towards the door he ran out. Ruby turned back to Roma. "So… wanna study today?"

Roma turn her head and stared at her for a few seconds. "Sure. Meet me in the library after classes." She then turned and left.

Ruby fist pumped. "Yes!"

* * *

Two days later…

Gole was walking towards Combat class when he gets tagged in the back with something small. He turns around, but couldn't find who did it. He continues on to his destination, completely unaware of that his stalker is someone he knows really well.

Just as he's about to enter the classroom, he gets tagged again. He rapidly turns around, but he still couldn't find the person. He huffed and entered the room.

Down the hall, a feminine giggle was echoing down the hall.

Gole walked over to the stands and waited for the first years to show up. He didn't have to wait long.

They began coming in, with Goodwitch coming in as well. She walked right over to Gole. "Mr. Gryphus, it would it be okay if you battle out with Ms. Xiao Long? You two have similar fighting styles, but different weapons. It would demonstrate how a fighting style can be different due to weapon choices."

Gole shrugged. "Sure. What kind of weapon does she use?"

"Ms. Xiao Long uses shotgun gauntlets in conjunction with a brawler fighting style." Goodwitch explained. Gole nodded and made his way to the middle of the arena. The first years sat down and watched as Glynda moved over to him as well. "Today, we are going to examine two similar fighting styles that use different weapons. Pay close attention to the details. Such as attacks, blocks and counters. Ms. Xiao Long, would you please come down?"

Yang nodded and jumped down to the arena. Goodwitch backed up and gave them room. Both Yang and Gole took their respective positions, which given that their fighting styles are similar, were the same.

When the match starts, Yang punched her shots at Gole, who rolled out of the way. He opened his wings and flapped to get him speed to close the distance between them. Once he was close enough, he slashed at Yang, who dodged and threw her own punch.

Gole retracted his blades, covered his arm in metal and blocked the punch. Then he countered with overhead slash. Yang took the attack and countered attack with a hard punch. Gole was pushed back almost off the arena.

Before they could continue, Goodwitch called for pause in the match. "A moment, Mr. Gryphus and Ms. Xiao Long." She stepped into the middle of the arena. "Can anyone point out the difference so far?" She looks over the crowd when Pyrrha's hand goes up. "Yes, Ms. Nikos?"

Pyrrha stood up and said, "When Gole attacks, rather than swing his fist to connect with his target, his whole arm swings as well in a slashing movement. When he goes to block, he covers his arm in metal and let's it take the whole force of the attack."

Glynda nods. "Very good." She steps back off to the side. "You may continue."

They both nod and retook their positions. Gole was the first to attack. He closed the distance between them and began a series of rapid strikes, to which Yang dodged. She moved behind him and shotgun punched him into the wall. He jumped out of the wall and flew into the air. Then he dove for Yang with both arms out.

Yang rolled out of the way, only to be tackled from the side. Both she and him rolled until they righted themselves. Gole was the first to recover, he retracted his blades and covered his fists and forearms in metal. When Yang got up, she charged at him, with a punch ready for him.

Gole ran towards her, with his fist raised as well. Their fists met and a sent shock wave that the others could feel. Unfortunately, because when Gole uses his metal coating, it replaces his aura shield.

When everyone got their bearings, they look to see Gole holding his arm that connected with Yang's. Yang gasps. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to!"

Glynda runs over to him and looks over his arm. "Hmm. It seems the bone is intact, but probably bruised. You should be more careful when using that technique, Mr. Gryphus." Glynda explained.

Yang furrowed her brows. "What did he do?"

Before she could answer, some else does. "When he covers his arm in metal using his Semblance, it replaces the aura, becoming armor instead of a shield." Everyone turns to see Roma walking in. "It's effective when his aura levels are low because then they don't deplete as fast. They would need to take extreme amounts of damage to affect the aura." She stops right next to Gole and Glynda. "Unfortunately, the same rules apply when wearing actual armor. Give it enough force and you _can_ damage what is underneath it."

Glynda stands up. "Ms. Draconis, don't you have a class to be at?"

Roma shrugged. "It just my language class." Glynda frowns at her. "Alright, Professor Glóssa said I could go to the arena since I finished half the semester in the first week."

Gole groaned. "So what you're saying is that for the rest of the semester you're gonna be down here in Combat class?"

Roma nodded. "Pretty much. It's gonna be so much fun!"

Gole groaned and fell back. "Why me?" He asked himself before he remembered what happened earlier. "Roma, was it you earlier shooting something at me when I came in?"

Roma's tail twitched from side to side as she said, "Nope. I was at Glóssa's room at the start of the period." Her tail twitching is a sign that she is curious about something and usual would be honest about what she said. She tilted her head. "What hit you? I want to know so that I can make them as well." She said with a devious smile.

Gole groaned. "Nevermind, I need to go to the infirmary." He got up and walked out.

Glynda turned to the rest of her class. "Since Mr. Gryphus is now unavailable and Ms. Draconis is bored," She gestured to said person who was currently trying to balance her sword on her finger, by the blade. "She'll be the opponent for whoever steps up next."

Yang steps up to Glynda. "Actually, I would like to battle her, if she doesn't mind." Yang turned to Roma, waiting for her answer.

Roma pretended to think it over, then said, "Sure, why not."

Glynda sighed and walked off to the side. Yang and Roma took their respective positions. Yang held her fists up, readied to begin. Roma, however, pulled out something from behind her back. Everyone leaned in, trying to get a closer look when Roma showed what she pulled out.

She pulled out a short, but thick, pole. But when she twirled it around, it elongated into a six foot pole. She twirled it around so that it was parallel with her arm, goes up behind her arm and past her shoulder a couple of feet, while the rest was closer to the ground.

Up in the stands, the students discuss Roma's choice of weaponry. "Why would she use that?" Pyrrha asked. "Doesn't she used a sword and shield technique?"

Ren rubbed his chin in thought. "It certainly would give her the advantage of reach, but other than that, it doesn't look like it could do much."

"It also could have hidden tricks. Especially since it's still kinda thick." Ruby inputted "Maybe it can shoot? Oh! It could be a rifle!"

Weiss nodded. "Given that it's Roma were talking about, anything's possible."

Back down in the arena, Glynda signals that they could start. Yang rushes Roma, who just stood there, waiting for her to close the distance. About three feet away, Roma, twisted around and dodges Yang's first attack and strikes at her. When her staff touches her, electricity could be seen shooting out from her staff and Yang's back.

The crowd gasps. "It's electrified!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Ruby turns to her. "Does that mean anything?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. Electricity depletes aura faster. So now not only does she have an advantage of reach, she can wear down her opponent faster."

Ruby turn back to the fight. Yang moved away and became cautious about approach her, which Roma noticed. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight me?"

Yang growls and charges her, her eyes flashing red. Roma smirked and dodged the attack, this time striking at Yang's legs. Her swing had enough force to sweep her feet out from underneath her, making her fall face first.

Yang got back up and faced her opponent, who was mocking her and making her angrier. She growled and charged Roma, who moved out of the way, although this time, Yang followed where Roma went and attacked again. Roma quickly spun her staff and blocked the attack and counted with a hard jab that sent Yang back.

Ruby noticed how Roma was taunting Yang. "Why does she keep making Yang madder? She gets stronger the angrier she gets."

Ren shakes his head. "She using a technique that throws her opponent off. The angier someone gets, the higher the tendency they rely on brute strength rather than fluent attacks."

"But that's Yang's style, brute strength attacks. Why would it matter if she gets too mad?" Weiss asked.

"Yang uses a brawler style, while it does utilize brute strength, it also uses finesse attacks. But with Roma's taunting, Yang's using brute strength." Blake explained. "It's a underhand tactic, but effective for most opponents. It also could backfire, especially in Yang's case. If Yang does land a blow, it could do significant damage."

Pyrrha shakes her head at that. "Not while Roma uses that staff. It's eating at Yang's aura too fast for her to gain significant momentum to deal any real damage. Look at the board." Pyrrha gestured to said object.

On the screen behind Glynda, both Yang's and Roma's aura levels are displayed. Yang's is almost down to critical levels while Roma's is untouched. Most of the team JNPR and RWBY gasped. "Yang! You're gonna have to use range attacks!" Ruby shouted to her sister.

Yang smirked, aimed her gauntlets at Roma and fired. Roma raised her left arm in front of her just in time to deploy her shield and deflect Yang's attack. The students looked up at the board to see if her aura went down. To their surprise, Roma's aura level remain the same.

"But how?!" Ruby yelled. "Isn't her shield powered by her aura?"

"It is, but when she deploys her shield, it becomes next to impossible to penetrate, let alone lower her aura levels." Both Team JNPR and RWB looked up to see Gole take a seat close to them. "My team tried a tactic where we tried to lower her aura levels through her shield, but found out that we were wasting ammo on it."

The groups turn back to the arena.

Roma lowered her shield and grabbed something out of her pouch on her right hip. She pulled out two red Dust crystals. She held them close to her chest. The Dust began to glow, then began rapidly blinking before slowing down and final turning black. Roma dropped the Dust, collapsed her staff and put it away, before walking towards Yang, picking up speed as she got closer.

About Twenty feet away, Roma jumped into the air and readied her fist for a downwards punch. Yang lifted her fist to meet Roma's, kinda like what Gole and Yang did earlier. Only this time when their fist met, an explosion happened, literally. The students covered their faces from the dust cloud.

When it cleared, they look to see Yang in the wall and Roma standing there, unharmed. They looked up to see how much aura they have left. Yang was almost completely depleted while Roma's was mostly intact. The resulting explosion did some damage to her as well, but not much.

Ruby sped down to check up on her sister. "Yang! Are you okay?"

Yang was still groggy from the explosion. "What a punch!" She groaned out.

Roma walked up to both of them and crouched down. "If you want a hint on how to be on even levels with me, you have to be two steps ahead of me." Then she got up and made her way to the exit.

The rest of them gathered around the sisters. Gole leans over the railing, looking down on them. "I suggest none of you take her on until Glynda approves it. Roma is in a league all on her own. Not to mention she'll break your fighting style down in the first thirty seconds."

Ruby looked up to him and asked, "What was that last attack she did? It was like she-"

"She absorbed the energy from the Dust? That's her Semblance. She can absorb the energy from Dust and project it." Gole explained.

Weiss stood up and asked, "Wait, don't you need a conduit to do that?"

"For Roma, no. There are some limitations, such as she can't change the form of energy from its original form. And it has to be direct contact, Dust rounds strike to fast for her to absorb the energy." He then lean back, intent on relaxing.

Then he gets tagged again, this time the offender was sitting right next to him. "That was you, Tielian?" She nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Ugh, I just can't be mad you."

* * *

A few days later…

Blake was walking through the library, exploring all the books she was interested in. When she passed by a isle of shelves, she didn't see the person waiting on the other side until he spoke.

"Blake." Azul said, simply leaning against the bookcase.

Blake stopped and turned to him, still kinda tense around him. "Azul."

Azul looked around to see if anyone was around, then said, "We need to talk." Then he gestured to follow him, to which Blake did. They walked into a secluded area of the library. "So, I bet you have a couple of questions." Azul stated as he turned to face her. "Ask away."

"Why are you at Beacon?" Was her immediate question.

"I could ask you the same thing." Azul countered. "Last year, Adam sent me here to spy on the school. But I… met someone. Someone who made me realize that fighting for the White Fang was leading me down a path that only lead to despair. So I cut all ties with the White Fang."

Blake furrowed her brows. "Adam sent people to investigate you going dark."

Azul's face contorted into one of anger. "He sent a hit squad after me. He knew I was still alive and rather letting me just live my life, he tries to kill me. Just another reason to leave." Azul turned to the bookcase behind him and looked over the books.

Blake was silent at this revelation. "I guess… I did the right thing when I left as well."

Azul huffed. "You were Adam's protégé, I don't see why you left."

"I left because we used fear to gain respect, only it wasn't respect. I want our race to be treated as equals to humans."

Azul kinda chuckled. "Blake, I realized that the number of people who hate the Faunus has decreased since the Faunus Rights Revolution. What your father wanted was Equality. Adam wants Faunus Supremacy and complete genocide of humans. Last time I checked, those aren't the same."

Blake frowned. "Didn't you join the White Fang after Sienna took over?"

"Technically, yes. But I was apart of the faction that helped him convince your dad to step down. I didn't officially join until he stepped down and Sienna Khan took control, considering our fathers don't like each other."

Blake tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Azul smiled. "My father is Cerule Draconis, owner and CEO of Dragon's Hoard Incorporated."

Blake went wide eyed. "Your father is Cerule?" Azul nodded. "Wait, wouldn't that make you Roma's brother?"

"Yes. She my fraternal twin. I'm older by fifteen minutes." Azul answered Blake's unasked question.

"Speaking of Roma, does she know…?"

Azul nodded. "Yeah, and she wasn't all that happy. Refused to speak with me for a whole semester until she beat the shit out of me and put me in the hospital for a month."

"She was that mad? Wow, I feel sorry for you." Blake said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Azul huffed. "At least she forgave me. Father still isn't speaking with me. He cut me from being the heir to the company and made Roma his heir. Not that I care, but still."

Blake looked away. "Hopefully one day, he'll forgive you."

Azul shrugged. "I burned that bridge a long time ago. Although, if I was smart, I should've joined the White Fang later, rather than sooner. As it turns out," Azul began as he walked over to his bag. "Father has a, sort of, arrangement with the White Fang. Or at least, that's what Roma told me and she said, maybe."

Blake nodded and was about say something, but another voice called out for Azul. "Azul? Are you here somewhere?"

Azul walked around the Bookcase to see Velvet looking around. "I'm right here." Velvet turned to him and smiled. "I was just talking to Blake." Upon hearing her name, Blake walked out beside Azul. "Blake's A friend of mine from… my past." At hearing that, Velvet's smile fell off her face. "She defected as well."

Velvet nodded. "Okay." She walked up to Blake and said, "I know leaving was hard, Azul had a hard time with it. But it's the right choice, trust me."

Blake nodded. "Thanks I appreciate it." She turned to Azul. "It was nice talking with you. Maybe we can talk again."

Azul nodded and wrapped his arm around Velvet's shoulders. Then they walked off, leaving Blake alone. "Adam, why? Why do you do these things?" Then she walked off.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and related content.**

Chapter IV

21 August

Beacon Academy

With the first week out of the way, everything should go smoothly.

But that belief went out the door as soon as Roma woke up. Five minutes later and she's running out her dorm with Gole on her tail.

They passed by the first year's dormitories where they woke up both Team RWBY and JNPR. Weiss stuck her head out the doorway and almost got it taken off by the two running down the hall. She huffed and closed the door.

Roma eventually lost Gole, who was tricked into going outside in his pajamas and was locked out. Tielian eventually let him back in, making sure he would not go after Roma because that would end badly for him.

Anyway, the students eventually woke up enough to make their way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. There, it was where Team GATR ran into Team CRDL. And not knowing who they were, CRDL decided to bully GATR.

* * *

(Roma's POV)

After getting our breakfast, we sat down at our usual table, close to the exit and the trash. I would've preferred over by the vending machines, but they insisted.

Anyway, we sat down and began eating our food. We discussed our plans for today after classes. Team CFVY came and sat down with us, Velvet sat down next to Azul. Coco and Fox sat across from me. Yatsuhashi sat across from Gole and Tie.

"Sup. I heard Gole was locked outside this morning. I wonder who that could have been." Coco asked, eying me.

Gole growled and turned away. Tielian rubbed his back reassuringly. "I told you I could do it." I said as I leaned forward and high fived Coco.

"I admit, I doubted you. But you proved me wrong." She slid some Lien to me. "Here's the twenty." I pocketed it and went back to my food. "So the mall in Vale just opened a new clothing store. Who wants to check it out with me?"

I raised my hand. "I'm down."

So after we eat breakfast, Coco, Velvet, Fox and I are going to the mall. While we discuss what we're gonna do afterwards, Tielian got up and headed for the vending machines. We discussed a few things before I noticed a few guys heading for Tie.

"Gole, with me. Your girlfriend is about to be flanked by some guys." I said in a serious tone. Gole looked over and saw the guys. He immediately got up and followed me over to Tie. "I'll distract them from Tielian and you get her out of there." Gole nodded as we approach.

Tielian just turned in time to see the guys surrounding her. She immediately went into shy mode and tried to move away. It didn't work as the guys moved closer.

Gole and I get there just in time to intervene. "Hey boys! How bout you pick on a woman instead of a girl." They turned to me, completely unaware of Gole moving around behind them.

The leader stepped forward. "You're hardly a woman, more like an animal." His friends laugh at that.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that. Wait a minute." I walk forward and inspect him. "You're Cardin, one of the first years. Oh, this is gonna be good." I said as I clap my hands together.

He looked at me weirdly. "Why's that?"

"Because I'll be able to whoop all y'all asses and not break a sweat." I said with a smirk. I casually looked behind them to see Gole and Tielian already gone. Good.

Cardin step forward menacingly. "Oh really? How are you going to do that?"

I pretended to think it over. "Maybe next time, I have places to be." I turned and walked away.

After a few steps, a hand lands on my shoulder. "Wait till I-" He didn't get farther than that. I grabbed his hand and twisted it around. Then spun him into the air. On his way down, I jumped and kicked him across the room and through the wall.

I landed on the table and stroke a pose. "I'm head bitch of the Cafeteria! Anyone who dares challenge me and they'll end up like him!" I point to Cardin, who was trudging back in. Then I turn back to the other three. "So… Who's next?"

The one with the mohawk ran at me first, jumping up onto the table. I backflipped off, upper kicking him in the process and sending him flying back. His two friends began running towards me on my way down.

Just as I was about to reach the ground, I opened my wings and spun around. The two idiots were right there when I spun, sending them back in different directions. I straighten up and folded my wings back.

All of team CRDL laying around, deciding that it would be better if they stay down. "That's why I'm head Bitch in Charge!" I shouted out.

"Ms. Draconis!" I turn to see Professor Goodwitch and she does not look happy. "Why is it that everytime I come to get breakfast, you're here starting fights?"

I shrugged. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, so me and Gole were enjoying our breakfast when…"

 _An hour later…_

Coco, Velvet and Fox were walking down the hall, with Roma leading the way. "I can't believe she let you off with a warning." Velvet commented.

Roma smirked. "It's all about charming and half truths. So Coco, what's the name of this store?"

" _The Talking Dress._ I think you all could use an change of style. Especially you, Ms. Wears armor as casual clothing." Coco gestured to Roma, who was currently wearing her armor.

Roma shrugged. "Can't blame me when my armor is comfortable. Plus, what happens if we get attacked?"

"She does have a point." Fox said.

Coco huffed. "What if you're out on a date? You're gonna wear that armor?"

"She also has a point." Fox inputted.

Roma rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it's not like I'm ever going to date. I like older guys better, they have more experience."

"Ohh, we finally figured out what kind of guy you like. How much older are talking about? A few years, ten years, twenty… Forty?" Coco asked.

"Eww, no. Just a few years older than me. Like early to mid twenties." Roma rapidly waved her hands. "Enough about my sex life! I'm more curious about Velvet's…"

Coco nodded and turned to Velvet. "Yeah, how are you and Azul doing? Have you done the deed yet?"

Velvet blushed. "Coco! That is none of your business!" She said in a flustered tone.

"It does concern me, since Azul is my brother." Roma commented as she wrapped an arm around Velvet's shoulders. Velvet turned even redder which egged Roma on. "So, are you and my brother shagging?"

Velvet almost fainted, until she dashed for the transport. Coco and Roma smiled to each other. "They are." They said in unison.

They boarded a transport and headed of to Vale. The transport touched down and dropped them off.

Roma began walking towards her favorite Dust shop, when Coco and Fox grabbed her arm dragged her back with her chuckling. She righted herself and began walking away. "So, where is this store you talk about? In the mall, I mean."

"It's somewhere in the middle." Coco remarked.

"How descriptive, it's almost like I been there!" Roma sarcastically said.

Coco rolled her eyes. "I've never been there, all I heard was the name and that it's in the mall."

Roma shook her head and continued on towards the mall. Along the way, Roma could see that someone was following them, but every time she turn to where she think they are, they hide behind something. "Coco, do you have a following or something?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"There's someone following us. Whoever it is, they kept hiding whenever I look in their direction." Roma explained.

Coco thought it over before she snapped her fingers. "Whoever it is, their part of the paparazzi. You forget that you're the heiress to the Dragon's Hoard Incorporated."

Roma shrugged. "The only time I remember is when I spend money." They walk into the mall, with most people ignoring them. Some whisper to each other about them. With two of their members being Faunus, they easily pick up what is being said. "It seems I've become a local hero, from what they whispering about."

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"I stopped a robbery couple of weeks ago. I left before the police arrived, but from what I heard on the news, I'm hailed as a very beautiful and heroic Huntress." They continued walking into the mall until they reached the middle of the building. "Alright Coco, where's the store?"

Coco scanned around with her scroll in front of her with the picture of the store on it. "There!" She pointed out to it. The store had mannequins out front with the latest styles in jeans, shirts, jackets and even shoes. Just inside the store, the group could see a variety of clothing selections. "This place is amazing." Coco stated, then walked up to the door.

Roma rolled her eyes and looked anywhere but the store. That's when she spotted what she didn't notice was in the mall before. "No way!" She ran over to another store, the name above it said, _Glorious Gaming._ "I didn't know they had one of these!"

Velvet and Fox walked up behind Roma. "They didn't. At least since the last time we came here." Velvet remarked.

Roma smiled widely. "You three enjoy your clothes shopping. I'm gonna find some games!" She said as she walked into the store.

Velvet shook her head and walked back over to Coco with Fox in tow. "I thought we were gonna find Roma something nice to wear for when she goes on dates." Fox asked.

"Not to worry, I know what she likes. Plus, I know what sizes she wears." Coco mentioned as she walked back into the clothing store.

"Uhh, Coco, how do you know what size she wears?" Velvet asked.

"She told me. She usually delegates me to shop for her clothing, since she hates doing it herself." Coco explained.

"Do you buy all her clothes or just… you know… The ones she wears over everything else?" Velvet asked nervously.

Coco smirked and said, "All of them." Then she walked past a clothing rack.

Velvet's face turned bright red, while Fox followed after Coco. "At least she's honest." Fox said as he turned the corner.

The shopping group gets back to Beacon after an hour of shopping at their respective stores. Roma got a new game and gaming accessories. Velvet got a nice scarf for Azul while Coco bought a dress for herself, Roma and a suit for Fox. The Vytal Festival is just right around the corner, so she wanted to get that out of the way.

Anyway, Roma immediately retreated back to her dorm to play her new game as soon as possible. She got as far as starting her character when Azul came bursting through the door. "Why were you and Coco questioning mine and Velvet's relationship?" He demanded.

Roma didn't take her eyes off the screen. "In fairness, I didn't question her relationship with you, I questioned her sex life with you." She stated.

"That doesn't make it better. Not in the least." Azul growled out.

Roma scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Get that guy that can stop me. What's his name? Michael Mc-doesn't-exist?"

Azul huffed and walked out, listening to Roma laugh at him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Team RWBY was walking down the hall discussing their plans for the day. "So I thinking we could book the arena after lunch to train. Then we could all study tonight before dinner and then…" Ruby listed off from her notebook.

Yang grabbed the notebook from her. "Whoa, slow down. I heard something was supposed to go down in the arena today."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she quickly grabbed the notebook back.

Yang shrugged. "Don't know, just that it's supposed to be big."

Weiss scoffed. "Probably just another one of your wild tales."

The team continued walking until they passed a kid facing a huge board with a tablet in his hand. Ruby walks up to him and asks, "What are you doing?"

Without looking up, he said, "Posting the rankings."

The rest of her team walks up. "Rankings? Rankings for what?" Blake asked.

The kid still didn't look up. "Beacon's student rankings. There's about hundred and twelve students at Beacon, twenty eight per class year." He explained. Then he tapped on his tablet and the board in front of him displayed the Rankings. "See if you can find yourself."

Team RWBY examined the board. "Hey look!" Ruby shouted as she pointed to her ranking. "I'm number ninety three!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm number eighty seven!" Yang boasted.

Weiss looked it over as well. "Why am I only ninety four?!"

Blake found herself at ninety. "Who does these?" She asked the kid.

"The Beacon staff. I just post the rankings. They're determined by skill, style, wins and losses." The kid explained.

Ruby looked further up the board. "Whoa, Azul is at twenty nine! And Tie's at thirty! Wow! Gole's outside the top ten! Wait, if Yang beat Gole, why isn't she higher?" Ruby asked the kid.

"Because her following defeat by Roma." The kid stated.

"Oh." Ruby looked down the board, trying to find the last member of team GATR. "I can't find Roma."

"Look up." Blake pointed to the top.

Ruby did and gasped, along with the rest of her team. "She's number three?! With no losses?!" She exclaimed.

The kid nodded. "The only student to enter the top five, undefeated. Once you enter the top ten, the only way to get higher is by defeating the person above you. Roma is the only one to enter the top five undefeated."

"Who's the other people in the top five?" Weiss asked.

The kid look down at his tablet. "Team SDOW. It used to be the top Four, but then Roma beat two members of Team SDOW."

"I guess Roma is as good as her team says she is." Ruby stated.

Yang was about to say something when a group of students began running past them. "What's going on?" She yelled to them.

One of them turn to them and shouted, "Number three versus number two! In the arena! It's going to be exciting!"

Team RWBY looked between each other before running off with the other students. The kid whistled as he casually walked towards the arena.

* * *

Beacon Academy Arena

As Roma was waiting for her opponent to ready herself, about half Beacon began showing up all at once. The rest were already here, including Team GATR and SDOW. Team RWBY and JNPR ran in to see Roma down in the arena. They took their seats behind by Team GATR.

Roma's opponent finally came out. She's a panther Faunus wearing revealing lavender attire and armor. At either side of her hips were whips. Her hair was a pale violet color, with her panther ears the same color while her eyes were bright and yellow. Roma smirked as she said, "Took you long enough, Wisteria."

She giggled in a maniacal way. "Don't worry I'll make this quick so that you can go back below the top four."

Roma laughed. "Oh that's rich! Especially since I already beaten your friends Onyx and Dew."

"Dew doesn't even have weapon, he's a weakling." Wisteria remarked.

"I'm up in the stands, Wisteria!" Dew yelled down. Wisteria just waved him off.

Glynda stood off to the side. "Ms. Flos, Ms. Draconis, since this is a second year versus a fourth year, you are both aware that the Advance Rule set is applied?"

"Yes." Wisteria said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Roma stated.

Glynda nodded and back up off to the side. When both combatants were ready, she signaled for them to begin.

Wisteria drew her whips and attacked Roma, who dodged and rolled out of the way. But Wisteria continued whipping at her until Roma rolled into a crouched position and sliced at one of the whips. The end wrapped around her sword and locked on. Wisteria grinned and yanked on it, only to have Roma come flying towards her.

She jumped out of the way and faced her opponent. Roma landed on the wall and launched off it towards her. Wisteria whipped in a crosscut formation so that Roma had to move out if the way.

Roma spun her body midair and corrected herself back towards her target, who went wided eyed and tried to move out of the way. Roma sliced at her as she passed by her, doing some damage to her aura.

Roma hit the ground in a roll, while Wisteria was sent to her side from the attack. She scrambled to her feet and growled at her opponent, who smirked. "What's wrong, underestimated me?" Roma taunted.

Wisteria growled again, but then stopped herself and took a deep breath. Then she smiled again. "Just a little." Then she whipped at Roma again.

Up in the stands, the other students discuss the fight. "It seems that Roma's opponent isn't gonna fall for her taunting." Blake commented.

"She isn't taunting her for the battle. They just hate each other." Azul stated. "This isn't their first battle with each other."

"Really? I thought Roma's undefeated?" Ruby asked.

Azul shook his head. "Technically, no. But ties don't count. Especially once you enter the top ten."

"So Roma's first match with Wisteria ended in a tie? I can't imagine she was happy about that." Weiss commented.

"I think Wisteria was more upset then Roma." Gole said. "For a pretty looking girl, she has one nasty temper. Too bad it doesn't serve her well. In fact, it greatly hampers her in battle. That's why Roma's trying to get her mad."

"A cheap way to win if you ask me." Blake stated.

Azul shrugged. "Roma always said that in the real world, your enemies won't always fight fairly."

Back to the fight, Roma rolled out of the way of another whip and jumped the second when she charged herself with a Dust Crystal while still rolling. She discharged it once she exited her roll, releasing lightning at Wisteria.

She didn't have time to dodge and was sent back into the wall. Roma used this to her advantage and cocked her sword, that's when it began glowing red. Wisteria got back into the ring and was about to whip at Roma when she saw the sword and gasped. Roma smirked and began slashing, sending fire blades at her.

Wisteria retracted her whips and rolled out of the way, only to be hit by another blade. Wisteria recovered and held out her arms. Pink petals began to appear and float around her. Roma narrowed her eyes at her. Wisteria smiled and flung her arms at Roma. The petals flew at her, bouncing off Roma.

Yang scratched her head in confusion. "All she's doing is making petals and flinging them at Roma. They aren't doing anything!"

"On the contrary." Azul said. "Look" He pointed to the board.

They all look at the board and saw that Roma's aura is slowly going down with each hit from the petals. "Her petals are slicing at Roma's aura!" Ruby yelled out.

Azul and Gole nodded. "That's Wisteria's Semblance. She can create petals that are razor sharp. To anyone without aura, it'll shred them in seconds. For someone with aura, it tears up their aura, then shreds them." Azul explained.

"Everyone, except for Roma. She has an above average aura Level. I learned that the hard way." Gole stated. "Plus, Wisteria can only do her semblance for so long before it tires her out."

"So she gonna tire her out?" Ruby asked.

Azul shook his head. "Nah, she's got something up her sleeve."

Roma sheathed her sword, pulled out her shock staff and cranked it up to full power. Lightning could be seen shooting out from either ends. She began twirling around rapidly and deflecting the petals. The ones she doesn't get, get shocked by the electricity.

Eventually the petals began to thin out until none were left. Roma rushed Wisteria, who barely had enough energy to move out of the way. Once she was close enough, Roma began her attack. She attacked all over, alternating between high and low places. Then with a hard jab, Roma finished her attack and sent Wisteria back into the wall. Her aura is in the critical, but still intact.

Roma's aura is still at half way, giving her the advantage. She began approaching Wisteria, but was stopped by whips striking at her. Roma tried going around but Wisteria whipped at her whenever she got close.

Azul groaned. "Great. Now this match could go one for an hour."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Wisteria is keeping Roma at bay because she knows she's no match for her in close quarters. So she's buying time until she can come up with way to beat her." Azul explained.

"So why doesn't Roma use some kind of range weapon?" Ruby asked.

Azul rubbed his chin. "Well, Roma has a variety of range weapons, none of which are low yield enough that it wouldn't kill Wisteria."

Yang tilted her head. "But she just need to get her aura down to critical levels to win."

Gole shook his head. "Not in this match. They're using the Advanced Rule set, which means it's to first blood."

"What?! There's rules like that?" Weiss exclaimed.

Azul covered his ears from Weiss's outburst. "Yes. First years aren't allowed to use them, but second years and up can. Second years have the option, but most chose not to. Third year, it's encouraged to use them. Fourth years, it required for every match."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if someone gets seriously hurt? Or kill?" Yang asked.

"Then you shouldn't be at Beacon." Azul stated.

Roma jumped away from another of Wisteria's whip attacks. _There has to be a way!_ Then it hit her. She pulled out a black crystal and fed power into it, but just a little. Her aura drained a little, but not much. The crystal glowed faintly red, but it was still dim. Roma then put her staff away and pulled her sword out.

"What are you doing Roma?" Azul asked himself.

Roma switched the sword to her left hand and put the hilt over her right wrist guard. That's when it jumped to her wrist guard, then it began to transform. The blades pulled apart and turned so the the sharp edge was pointing up, then pulled back so that the bottem of them were next to the end of the hilt. Roma smirked as she loaded up her crystal in between the blades, where it was held there by an electric charge.

She began running towards her target, who was readying herself for the attack. When Roma entered within range of Wisteria's whips, she let loose a barrage of attacks. Roma dodged and rolled out of the way until held up her left hand caught one of the whips. She wrapped it around her arm and yanked on it. Wisteria was pulled forward and into the air towards Roma.

Roma held up her right arm and aimed it at Wisteria. She paused before she launched the crystal at Wisteria, smirking at her predicament. In this position, Wisteria wouldn't be able to dodge or block the attack. The crystal impacted on Wisteria and exploded into fire. Roma let go of the whip as Wisteria was flung back towards the wall, making an audible crunching sound.

The bell ding and on the screen, Roma's picture flashed, signaling that she had won the match. A majority of the spectators cheered. Roma's team came down and began congratulating her.

Ruby raced down and stopped in front of Roma before her team could get to her. "What kind of weapon was that?!"

Roma look down at her weapon. "This? I made it a few days ago. It's a Dust launcher, firing Dust Crystals as grenades. And because I can control how powerful a crystal can be, I can control how powerful the blast is."

Azul stopped next to Ruby. "So, how does it feel to be Number Two?"

Roma thought it over. "Great, although not as great as being Number One."

Gole sighed. "Are you really going to fight Shadow? I heard he's the most ruthless student in Beacon's History."

"Is that concern I sense? I didn't think you would care?" Roma mocked.

Gole rolled his eyes. "Forget I asked." Then he and Tielian walked away.

The rest of Ruby's team ran up to them. "That was an awesome match! I couldn't even damage your aura, yet that chick managed to get it down to half!" Yang exclaimed.

Roma smirked. "Well, last time, we broke both our auras and ended up in a deadlock, literally. I had my sword to her throat while she had one of her whips around my neck, with the blade ends ready to rip my throat out." Roma explained. Team RWBY shuddered while Roma shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower and rest up. That took more energy than I expected."

Roma moved through the crowd, who was congratulating her as she passed them. Team RWBY and JNPR stood there watching her go. "To think, one day, we'll be as good as her." Jaune stated.

Azul chuckled. "Maybe, but it'll be a long time from now. Plus, Roma's in a class all on its own. She and Tielian were considered the prodigies of their year." Azul patted Jaune on the back and walked away. "Keep training, maybe you'll be as good as CFVY, one day."

Both teams looked at each other before silently agreeing to get better. Enough to challenge Roma, the best Beacons has to offer.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

22 August

Beacon Academy

After Roma's victory, all the students began pouring into the cafeteria for lunch. Roma's team walked in as well, not wanting to wait for her since she hit the showers after her fight. Gole, Azul, and Tielian sat down at their usual table after they grabbed their food. Team CFVY sat down across them and began discussing the fight. Team RWBY and JNPR noticed them and sat down on either side of them

"Where's Roma?" Jaune asked.

"Showers." Coco answered. "She always hits them after big fight like that."

Jaune nodded, then turned to Azul. "So, now Roma is the second best student at Beacon now?"

Azul nodded. "Yes. It's funny, her first year here, she declared she was going to become the number one before her fourth year. We all thought she was full of it. She proved us wrong."

Both team CFVY and GAT nodded in agreement. "What was Roma like during her first year?" Jaune asked.

"The same as this year. Arrogant, highly intelligent, sarcastic, and very cunning. She doesn't change much attitude wise. It's her style that changes." Gole noted.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means her fighting style changes, you dunce." Weiss commented.

Azul shrugged. "Pretty much. At the beginning of her first year, she only had the sword and aura shield. At the end of last year, she upgraded to her current sword and got the electro staff. This year, I heard she made some sort of combination with her staff and sword. I've yet to see it, but if it's anything like the other things she has, it's extremely powerful."

"I've been meaning to ask," Pyrrha began. "What are these Advance Rule set that Roma and her opponent used during the fight?"

"They're a set of match rules for upperclassmen. Students call them the 'Hardcore Rules'. Supposed to prepare them from when they leave the school and become actual Huntsmen. Fourth Years are the only ones who are required to use them. Otherwise, it's optional." Coco explained.

"So rather than fighting until someone's aura reaches critical levels, they fight until first blood?" Pyrrha filled in, to which both second year teams nodded. "A bit harsh isn't?"

"The Grimm won't stop fighting you if your aura reaches a certain point. So why should we?" Roma asked as she sat down between Azul and Gole with her food. "Or if you end up fighting a former Huntsmen, they aim to kill, maim or worse."

"Grim aren't cha?" Yang asked.

"When you're a Faunus _and_ daughter of a CEO, You learn very quickly of what some are capable of." Roma stated.

Both team RWBY and JNPR looked at each in confusion while CFVY and GATR knew what she was talking about. "On another note, when do you plan on fighting Shadow?" Gole asked, steering the conversation away from what Roma said.

Roma shrugged. "Probably not for a while. Maybe during the Vytal Festival. Who knows."

Gole rolled his eyes. "I give it a week before she fights him." He smugly stated.

That is, until Roma pushed her forehead to his. "Oh really? Maybe I should just fight you. Oh wait, that would be too easy."

"You wanna go?!" Gole yelled.

Roma and Gole stood there, growling at each other. Azul rolled his eyes while Tielian tried to pull Gole back. "Uhh, should we tried to intervene?" Blake asked Azul.

Azul shook his head. "Nope. They always do this. Give them space and it'll all be over." Just then Gole's face hits the table. "Maybe not."

"Now should we intervene?" Yang asked.

"Not unless you want end up like Gole." Coco mumbled.

Currently, Gole is being held down, face first, on the table while Roma pushes on certain pressure points. He tries to force her off, but she just applies more pressure. "Oh Gole, when are you ever gonna learn?"

Roma lets him go, to which he growls and sits down without another word. Roma also sat back down and was about to go back to her food, when Ruby spoke. "So how does your Dust launcher work?!" She asked rapidly.

Roma took a bite, chewed, then swallowed. "There's a magnetic plate on my right foreguard. It's a Mark V Magnet Guard. I synced it with my sword so that when it attaches to it, my sword changes into the desired form." Roma explained.

"Ohhh! So that all you have to do is attach it and it changes into the Dust Launcher!" Ruby gushed out.

Roma nodded. "Exactly. I have other designs and future plans for my sword. Unfortunately, I'm having some issues with getting the parts to work correctly."

"I can help you, if you want." Ruby offered.

Roma rubbed her chin in thought. "Sure. Meet me in the workshop after lunch." Roma casually said as she sipped her coffee.

Ruby nodded and was about to ask about Tielian's weapon when she noticed Team CFVY and GATR faces, they were wide eyed and mouth gaping. "What?"

"Roma never let's any one in on what she makes. Ever." Velvet explained.

Roma shrugged. "That's because I consider most of you competition. Ruby, while a prodigy, is still way below my league. No offense." Roma added.

"None taken?" Ruby said. "So Tielian, what weapon do you… huh?" Ruby began asking when she noticed Tielian wasn't at the table anymore. "Where'd she go?"

Azul chuckled while Gole rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "My guess, trying at her goal again." Roma said as she took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

Across campus…

Ozpin was walking towards one of the many gardens on the school grounds. He walked about with a tablet in one hand and his mug in the other. Some distance behind him, someone moved from bush to bush, following him

Ozpin continued on, unaware of the shadow following him. He eventually found a spot to sit down, a fancy patio set. He sat his mug down and read over the tablet.

Over in the bushes behind him, if one looked closely, they would see a pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes moved closer until they were right behind Ozpin. A tan hand reached out for his mug. Just as it was about to grab it, Ozpin reached over and picked up his mug, then got up and walked away.

Ozpin was almost at the exit when he stopped and said, "Good afternoon, Ms. Pinigseu." Then he left.

The bushes rustled a bit before Tielian came out with a with flabbergasted look. "How?! How does he always know?!"

* * *

Back in the cafeteria…

Roma sighs. "That girl is determine to achieve her goal."

"Reminds me of someone else." Azul mumbles.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" Roma asked in an innocent tone. Azul and Gole rolled their eyes at her sarcasm. Before anyone could say anything else, Roma finished her coffee and grabbed her tray. "Well, I'm off to the workshop. Ruby, you coming?"

As soon as she finished saying that, Ruby was standing next her. "Of course!" Roma nodded and waved to the others. She and Ruby walked out of the cafeteria.

Azul went back to his meal while Gole got up. "I'm heading towards the gym. Anyone wanna come?"

Yang got up and winked at him. "A man after my heart."

Gole sighed. "Still taken." He said as he and Yang left.

Blake shook her head, then look towards Azul. "So what do you plan to do today?"

Azul shrugged without looking up from his food. "Don't know." A cough from Velvet had him looking up and correcting himself. "I mean, I have a wonderful day plan with Velvet."

Coco leaned over to Velvet. "Does it involve that special time to do the nasty?" At that, Velvet blushed while Azul growled.

Weiss huffed. "Why is it Roma hangs out with someone who's so vulgar?"

"Because Coco and Roma share the same sexual perversion" Fox explained.

Everyone paled at hearing that except for Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Azul. Coco began laughing at the look on their faces. "Roma may come from a rich, powerful, and ancient family, but she far from sophisticated."

Ren turned to Weiss. "Didn't you attend a party with her before?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes and she was well mannered. I didn't know she was vulgar!"

Azul chuckled at the Schnee's flusterness. "That's because she knows when to be nice and when not to. When attending fancy parties, she'll act all polite. But outside of that, she's probably the most vulgar person here."

"I'm sure Yang could give her a run for her money." Blake commented.

Azul shook his head. "Yang is flirty, but not vulgar like Roma." He then waved his hands. "Please, let's stop talking about my sister's vulgarness."

Coco smirked. "So what are you and Velvet doing later tonight? Gonna get it on?"

"Okay, I'm done! Let's go Velvet." Velvet jumped up and followed Azul out.

Coco laughed at their retreating backs, then turn to the others at the table. "So who's currently dating who?" At that, the rest of them except for her team began getting up, making excuses to leave. "Oh well. Come on Fox, Yatsuhashi." They got up as well and left.

* * *

Beacon Workshop

Roma and Ruby walk in, with no one else there. Just how Roma likes it. She walks over to her station that she claimed. She opened one of the draws and pulled out a pair of armored gauntlets, similar to the ones she wears in combat. "This is what I'm currently working on."

Ruby tilted her head. "Gloves?"

Roma sighed. "No, power gauntlets for when I have no weapon. Yang's Shotgun Gauntlets help give me an idea of how to design them, but that's as far as I've gotten."

Ruby nodded. "Can you attach something similar to what you did with your electro staff?"

Roma thought it over before she nodded. "Maybe, but where would the power source come from?"

Both of them looked over the gauntlets for a few seconds until Roma gasped. She pulled out a Dust Conduit and placed it on the underside of the gauntlet. "Genius! And I can add hidden blades underneath the wrist guard and deploy it when disarmed." After she finished her sentence, she got to work on putting it together. At least, the Dust Conduit. Once she was done, she looked it over and came to one conclusion. "It's bit bulky."

Ruby nodded. With it attached, the Dust Conduit doubles the weight of the gauntlet, making it offset in combat. "Do you think they make more compact versions?"

Roma scoffed. "Of course. And even if they don't, I can just send a design similar to the one in my staff and have someone in my dad's company redesign it for the gauntlets."

"I wish I had a rich dad that can pay for anything I want. The things I would add to Crescent Rose." Ruby gushed out.

Roma chuckled. "If you ever need some for your weapon, you just have to ask. I can pretty much get whatever part you need."

"You would do that?!" Ruby asked, to which she got a nod. "You're the best!" Ruby yelled out as she hugged her.

Roma cringed. "Yeah, no problem." She gently pushed her away and closed up her workstation.

"I forgot to ask, Azul said you have a number of range attacks. But I've only seen the one you used today."

"Oh, that Brother of mine, spouting nonsense about me." Roma sarcastically said.

Ruby tilted her head. "So you don't have any other range attacks?"

Roma sighed. "That was sarcasm. Of course I have other range attacks."

"Oh. Well… what are they?"

"Well, my semblance gives me a natural range attack, since I can absorb Dust and basically become a Dust Conduit. Then there's my Rail Glaive…"

"Wait, you have a Rail Glaive?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I thought they were still theoretical!"

Roma shrugged. "I admit, it still needs work. But overall, it can take down heavily armored Grimm over a mile away."

"How does your Rail Glaive work! It's gotta be hard to use it since it has no grip on it."

"Oh, but it does. Here let me show you." Roma pulled up a holo screen. She typed in some commands until designs for her Rail Glaive came up. "You see, when I want the railgun, I simple twist the staff a certain way, I can pull the end down and use it as a grip." As she was explaining it, the screen displayed it. "Also, part of the handle from the sword comes out so that I can load the next round in."

"Wow. Oh! Is there a way to add a Railgun to Crescent Rose?"

Roma smirked. "Of course. But the kick from recoil is way more than the standard or even advance sniper rifles." Roma stated, but then saw a glint in Ruby's eyes. "But I'm guessing you want a higher kick, don't you?"

"Yes!" Ruby said as she drooled over the idea.

Roma smiled and turned back to her screen. "Very well. I'll need you to describe every detail of Crescent Rose, down the very screws it uses."

Hours later…

"Interesting, I never knew it could be used that way. Oh, the possibilities for Spiritus Draconis!" Roma exclaimed.

"Uhh, aren't we discussing my weapon?" Ruby asked.

Roma nodded. "Of course. Let's see, we can replace the sniper barrel with the accelerator rail, but then it would become a wider handle and become almost cumbersome."

"Maybe if we compress it and thin the rail…"

"Don't be silly! If you do that, then you lose the power behind the shot. Hmm… we'll have to spitball ideas later. We need to get on with your tutoring." Roma said with a smirked.

"Ugh… I don't want to!" Ruby began but was stopped by Roma putting her hand on top of her head.

"I don't want any complaining! You have a quiz tomorrow. Now come on, we don't have much time before it get's too late." Roma explained as she dragged Ruby out of the Workshop.

* * *

The next day…

Team JNPR was walking down the hall, discussing their plans after classes today. "I managed to book us an hour to train in the arena after classes. Who knew it was hard to get just an hour there." Jaune asked.

"Well, this is Beacon, the best Huntsmen Academy in the world." Pyrrha reasoned.

"True." Ren stated.

"Anyway, after that we should… huh?" Jaune began but stop when he saw someone leaning against corner. "Is that Roma?"

They walk closer and indeed, it is Roma standing there. "Knowing her, she planning something mischievousness." Ren stated.

Nora grinned. "Let's go see what she planned!" Then she ran over to her. "Roma, What'cha doing?" As soon as she finished saying that, Roma turned and put a finger to mouth, indicating to be quiet.

Nora nodded, so Roma turned back to what she was watching. The rest of team JNPR walked up and leaned over to see what she was looking at. They saw Gole and Tielian close to each other, talking.

Gole pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed it to Tera. She sniffed it and sighed in pleasure. Roma grinned and pulled out what looks like a detonator. Team JNPR grimaced at the sight before Roma pushed the button. Then an explosion and a shriek later, Tielian was covered in paint.

Roma giggled for a few seconds before she handed Jaune the detonator then walked away. "Hey! Wait!" Jaune yelled out, but Roma continued walking away.

Team JNPR looked dumbfounded until they hear, "Which one of you was it?" They shrieked when they turned to see Gole standing there with a none too pleased look on his face.

"Well, uh you see…" Jaune began. Gole grabbed him by the collar of his school uniform. "Be gentle." He pleaded.

Gole raised a fist and was about to pummel Jaune when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He look to see Tielian, still covered in paint, shaking her head. "I know you know who did this."

Gole looked back to Jaune, who was trembling in fear, before he huffed and dropped him. He walked past him, took a deep breath and yelled, "ROMA!" Then he took off running down the hall.

Tielian shook her head and began walking towards her dorm. Team JNPR let out the breath they were holding and collected themselves. "We should leave before Roma comes this way with a angry Gole after her." Pyrrha suggested, to which the rest of her team nodded and began running towards their dorm.

* * *

The next day…

Roma was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when she noticed she was being stalked by someone. Roma made detours and circled around to shake her stalker, but they were relentless.

Finally, Roma hid behind a corner until her stalker followed. Roma jumped out and grab the would-be stalker by the collar of their uniform. Roma raised an eyebrow at her prey. "Blake? Why were you following me?"

Roma let go and back up to give her room. "I have some questions for you, if you don't mind." She asked.

Roma shrugged. "Sure. But first, let's grab lunch, and find a seclusive location to talk." She then continued towards the cafeteria with Blake in tow.

They get there and grab their lunches before exiting. Ruby stood up from spot and asked, "Where's Blake and Roma going?"

Yang shrugged. "She said she wanted to talk to her about something."

Azul was chewing his food, listening to their conversation, when it dawned on him. He quickly swallowed his food and got up. "Where are you going?" Velvet asked.

"Getting some fresh air." Azul stated, to which Velvet smiled and nodded, before going back to her conversation with Yatsuhashi.

Roma and Blake sat down in a secluded garden, away from prying eyes and ears. Roma sat down next to a tree and began eating her food while Blake sat down across from her, not touching her food. "So, what's one of my brother's former colleagues want to talk about?" Roma asked, drawing a slight gasp from Blake. "Oh, don't act surprise. I'm far from stupid."

Blake look down for a few seconds before looking back up to her. "How much do you know?"

Roma took a sip of her soda, then said, "Surprisingly very little. But enough that I don't consider you a threat to me or my team."

Ouch. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult." Blake stated.

"I'd take it as a compliment. If I considered you a threat, I would've of taken care of you as soon as I saw you." Roma stated offhandedly.

Blake widened her eyes. "You act as if it's nothing. That I'm nothing compared to you."

"That's because you are." Roma stated. "Azul was considered one of the best in the White Fang and yet I can beat him in less than two minutes. So if Azul has you scared, than there's a good chance I can take you."

Blake nodded. _Wait until you meet Adam. He can surely give you a run for your money_ , Blake thought to herself. "Azul mentioned something when I talked to him. He said that your father might be involved with the White Fang."

"Hmm… Yes and no." At Blake's startled and confused look, Roma continued. "My father doesn't officially condone White Fang operations, but he does have an unspoken agreement with the leader of the White Fang. So long as they stay away from our shipments, our company may or may not provide supply caches for them." Roma explained.

Blake nodded. "So that where they come from." Roma raised an eyebrow to her. "I would often go to collect them. They were unmarked and filled with ammunition, medicine, and other essentials."

Roma nodded. "Yeah, can't have anyone identifying them as coming from our company."

"You keep saying, 'our company', like you own it with your father." Blake commented.

"Well, I am the sole heir to the company. Plus, father said that once I graduate from Beacon, he's going to make me Executive Manager of the company. I'll be in charge of distribution of goods, setting up new contracts, making sure our shipments make it to their destinations, etc.."

From above them, someone huffed. They looked up to see Azul sitting in the tree. "Seems like you have it set after Beacon. Unlike the rest of us…"

"You could've been in this position, instead you threw it away to join a ragtag band freedom fighters." Roma stated, then went back to her food.

"How long were you listening?" Blake asked.

"Long enough to know my father is a hypocrite."

Roma rolled her eyes. "We're all hypocrites. Especially when it comes to money." Roma ate the est of her food and got up. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Blake stare long at her, then said, "No."

Roma smirked and walked away. Azul jumped down from the tree and landed next to Blake. "While I like to disagree with her, she does have a point. Money corrupts anyone who wants it… anyone, except for Roma and her father."

"What do you mean?"

Azul sighed. "You know how Faunus also have psychological traits along with a physical trait?" Blake nodded. "Well same goes for Roma, except that she has two physical traits, since she's Mystic Faunus. And true to her animal trait, she and her father love to hoard things."

Blake look down and thought it over. _If she loves to hoard things like a dragon, then that would explain why she looks down on everyone_ , Blake thought. "Why is she like this? Can't she see we're all in the same boat?"

Azul closed his eyes. "She does see it that way, in a much darker light. She may not show it, but she understands how the world spins, every dark corner of it."

Blake look down. "What happened to her?"

Azul shrugged. "I don't know. She isn't exactly one to be forthcoming with her past, yet is very curious about everyone else's." He chuckled at that last part. The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We better get to class." Azul said as he walked off.

Blake gasped and hurried to clean up her food. Then she ran back towards the Academy.


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and related content.**

 **AN: Sorry about the late update, by the time I remembered to post the chapter, it was already the next day. I try to post a chapter every 8 days, just to be weird about it. Also, I'm very disappointed in everyone who reads this story. Nobody is leaving reviews. Come on people, step up. How am I supposed to get better if I'm not getting any reviews?**

Chapter VI

30 August

Beacon Academy, Vale

Down in one of the combat arena, two combatants were about to dish it out. Roma sized up her opponent while Gole got into his combat position. This particular battle is an unarmed sparring match. Both of which are proficient in.

Once the match begins, Gole runs straight towards Roma. Roma for the most part, stood her ground. Right when Gole closed the distance, Roma dropped down and kicked his feet out from him, which with his momentum, he flew right over Roma.

Roma quickly closed the distance again while Gole was still in the air and jumped kicked him into the wall. Gole recovered and charged her. Once he was close enough, they began exchanging attacks. Roma countered all but a few while Gole received most of her hits.

Gole threw a right jab when Roma caught his arm and twisted it around. Next thing he knew, his face is kissing the ground while his arm is being held in a threatening position. "Come on Gole, I'm getting hungry. Give up so that we can get dinner." Roma asked.

Gole growled and tried to get up, but with a twist of his arm, he gave up. "Fine." Roma let go of his arm and began walking away. "I will win, one of these days!" He yelled out.

Roma just raised her hand. "Keep dreaming."

* * *

 _Later…_

"So Roma said that it is possible to put a railgun on Crescent Rose?" Yang asked. Team RWBY and JNPR were both sitting in the cafeteria discussing anything that came to mind. Team CFVY and GATR were out and about the school.

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And she said she would help me install it on my baby. Can you imagine how much faster I could be with a _railgun_ on her?!"

Yang was about to say something else when the doors to the cafeteria opened and in comes Roma with Gole behind her. "Is it me, or does it seem like Gole isn't in a good mood?" Jaune asked.

"Since when is he ever in a good mood?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe it's because of people assuming about him." Blake said, directing it at Weiss.

Before Weiss could snap back, Jaune shook his head. "No, I mean worse than usual."

Roma got her food and walked towards their table, stopping next to them. "He's in a bad mood because he lost to me… again." Then she walked out of the cafeteria.

Gole grabbed his food and sat down by himself in the corner. "He looks so lonely." Ruby commented.

"Oh! I say we find Roma… And break her legs!" Nora suggested.

The rest of her table looked at her strangely. "Uh, weren't you there when she beat Yang? Or that Wisteria girl?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss has a point. If we tried to attack her, she end up breaking all of our legs." Yang stated.

Jaune nodded. "Right. I like my legs how they are."

The doors open again and in comes team CFVY, Azul and Tielian. They grab their food and walked over to Gole's table.

"I wonder where Roma went." Yang asked herself aloud. "And why she didn't want to eat in the cafeteria."

 _Over in the Beacon Workshop…_

Roma was looking over her designs for her weapons and armor. "How am I going to counter Shadow's weapons? Hmm… Oh!" She began scribbling down notes and drawing up a new weapon design.

"Well, I'm sure she's working on her weapons." Ruby claimed.

They talked for a little bit when Azul came over to their table. "Hey, did something happen to Gole?"

They all shrugged. "Roma said he was mad when he lost to her again." Pyrrha said.

Azul sighed. "Great, he's moody because he can't beat her. Thanks." Then he walked back over to his table.

Both first year teams went back to their conversations for a while. They finished their dinners and were about to take care of their trays when the doors open again. In comes Roma carrying what was left of her dinner. Team RWBY and JNPR would've ignored her if it wasn't for Gole getting up and heading for Roma.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Blake stated.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Look." She pointed over to Gole rapidly approaching Roma.

Roma dumped her leftovers in the trash and turned to see Gole standing there. "Is there something you want, birdie?"

"I want a rematch. Now!" Gole yelled out loud enough for the rest of the cafeteria to hear. Now all eyes are on them.

Roma rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time, feather brain." She then began walking away from him.

Gole ran in front of her. "Don't walk away from me!"

Roma scoffed. "Gole, stop being petty and get out of my way."

Gole growled at her. "Stop dismissing me like I'm-" He began before he was kicked out of the way by Roma. Gole landed right on team CRDL's table, more precisely, on Cardin.

"Don't retaliate. I've had enough of you for today." Roma stated before walking out.

Gole got up and jumped off Cardin, shoving him further into the table. Gole began running after Roma but was stopped by Tielian. "Please, not tonight." She begged as she hugged him. Gole sighed and nodded.

Azul and team CFVY release the breath they were holding when they saw Gole calmed down. "I'm glad he came to his senses before he got seriously hurt." Coco remarked.

Velvet nodded. "Me too. Can you imagine what would've happened if he didn't?"

"Gole in the hospital, Roma in detention for seriously hurting another student." Azul guessed.

They began getting up when Ruby and Jaune ran over to them. "What was that about?" Jaune asked.

Azul sighed. "Just some tension between Roma and Gole. It'll blow over by tomorrow." He said as he walked by them.

Ruby followed after him. "Are you sure? Roma's usually devious but this time, she was annoyed."

"They've always been like this. Don't worry your pretty head about it." Coco remarked as she dumped her food and grabbed Fox. "Now, if you'll excuse us." Then they left the cafeteria.

"But…" Ruby began.

"She's right. Just leave it." Azul said as he also left the cafeteria.

Ruby stood there for a moment until Yang walked up next to her. "Come on Rubes, we should get to bed." Ruby sighed, then nodded and followed her sister back to their dorm.

* * *

 _The next week…_

Combat class for the second years where Azul and Gole face off. Azul was wearing his huntsmen outfit: a black, knee length trench coat over his light blue shirt and black pants. At his waist is two belts, one straight and the other slanted, both holding his single dust clips. On the back of his waist rest his weapon, Dæmon's Fang.

Gole deployed his wrist blades and took his position while Azul drew his sword. Glynda started the match when she saw both of them ready, to which they dashed at each other. Azul made lots of quick strikes while Gole blocked most of them.

Gole went for an attack which left him open for a counter attack. "Gole! Your back right side is open!" Roma yelled down to him from the stands.

Gole growls and ignores her suggestion. Unfortunately, Azul capitalizes on it and attacks at Gole's opening. Azul slash sends Gole off to the side, where he continues his assault on him.

Gole blocks Azul attacks and goes for a forward power slash. "Gole! That attack is gonna leave you open!" Roma shouts down to him again.

He finished his attack, but misses Azul. He growled and turn towards the stands. "Would you butt out!" After he finished that, Azul attacked him from behind.

Azul attacks were beginning to get too fast for Gole, so he fell back onto his semblance to take most of the attacks. Gole charged at Azul only to miss him and put some distance in between them. Azul aimed his sword at him and shot a stream of water at him, sending him into the wall. He reloaded a dust clip and waited for his opponent to get out of the wall.

Gole did and was about to continue fighting when Roma shouts down to him again. "Gole! Don't get near him! You're we-"

"Would you leave me ALONE!" Gole shouted back, then dashed towards Azul, who smirked.

Azul met him halfway and moved out of Gole's way enough to get behind him. He touched his back, which began to freeze. Azul moved away when Gole swung around for him, but the damage is done. Gole's clothes began freezing over until they became so stiff, he couldn't move.

Azul causally walked up him and began rapidly slashing at him until his aura was down to critical. A buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match with Azul the winner.

Roma jumped down into the arena, along with Tielian. They ran up to Azul and Gole, who was still partially frozen. "What's wrong with you?! You should know that Azul's semblance makes him a walking insta-freezer!"

Gole finally breaks free from the ice and faces her. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! I didn't need your help!"

Roma butted her head against his. "Obviously you do! You just lost the match to Azul, metalhead!"

"Yeah, well… you broke my concentration with your 'help', Lizard brain!" He retorted back.

"It isn't my fault you're such a lousy fighter, you overgrown turkey!"

Azul and Tielian stood off the to side watching this in worry. Tielian leaned over to Azul and whispered, "They been like this all week. They normally just argue and get over it, but now…"

"It's dragging on." Azul finished, to which Tielian nodded. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Unfortunately, Roma and Gole are still arguing, neither moving towards the exit. "Okay, we need to get to our classes." Azul began, moving towards the two. "You two can continue this another ti-" As soon as he got too close, both Roma and Gole kicked him away.

"Butt Out!" Both of them shouted at Azul.

Before they could go back to arguing… "Ms. Draconis, Mr. Gryphus!" They turn to see Glynda with a pissed off look on her face. _She saw that._ Both Roma and Gole thought.

* * *

 _Later at lunch…_

The mood in the cafeteria was peaceful, albeit loud, like any other day. That is, until Roma and Gole walked, turning it into a very tense area. They were followed in by their teammates and team CFVY. They grabbed their food and sat down next to team RWBY and JNPR.

Roma was still in the mood to mess with Gole, so she sat across from Tielian, knowing Gole would sit down next to her. He glared at Roma, who just smiled and acted innocent.

Azul sighed and sat down next to his sister. "Honestly Roma, would you please stop pissing off Gole for one day?"

Roma thought it over. "Hmm, sorry but I'm gonna have to pass. It's just too much fun!"

"Uhhh, what's going on?" Yang asked.

Azul sighed. "Roma and Gole got into fight and uh… kicked me when I tried to intervene. That's when Goodwitch yelled at them and issued a verbal warning to them. After that, Roma laughed and tried to goad Gole into another fight. Luckily we pulled them away from each other."

"Oh, Azul." Velvet cooed and rubbed his back.

"Velvet and Azul sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Roma and Coco sang.

"Knock it off!" Azul shouted.

Roma slapped him upside his head, adding more strength to it than necessary and sent Azul face first into his food. "Oh, Azul, we're just messing with you." She looked over to him and notice his face in his food. "Whoops."

The others giggled when Azul lifted his face and showed his face covered in food.

When Roma went to take a drink of her water, Azul quickly tapped the glass and froze the water to her tongue. Roma just looked at him unamused, Azul finished wiping off his face before chuckling and unfreezing the water, everyone was either, looking on in silent fear, or chuckling with Azul.

When Azul was done with his lunch Roma grabbed him by the shoulder and started dragging him towards the arena, "You, me, sparring right now."

"What about classes?" Azul asked.

"This is more important." Roma said, still dragging him to the arena.

Everybody at the table looked between each other before they started following them.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later in the arena…_

Azul flies right into the wall, creating an outline of his body in the wall. Before he could pull himself out, Roma pulls him out and kicks him back towards the middle. "Say uncle." Roma demanded as she walked towards him.

Azul was breathing heavily, but shook his head and said, "No."

Roma kicked him up and used her electro staff to bring him back down to the ground. Then she jabbed the end in between his shoulder blades for a few seconds before lifting it. "Say Uncle and I'll stop."

Azul shook his head and was about say something when Roma jabbed him again with her spear.

Up in the stands, team RWBY and JNPR sat horrified at the match. "Reminds me of when my sisters did the same, only this is worse, much worse." Jaune commented.

"How can Roma be so nice, yet so sadistic?" Ruby asked.

Gole shrugged. "Beats me. She's always been like this." Just then, Azul goes flying into the stands next to their group. "Dude, was it worth it?" He asked Azul.

Azul groaned and smirked. "Hell yeah." Just then, Roma landed next to him. She picked him up by his leg and threw him into the air, then took aim with her dust launcher. "SHIT!" That was all he could say before being shot into the wall above the stands.

Roma waited for a few seconds before she heard, 'Uncle', then cheered. "Fuck yeah! Head Bitch in Charge claiming another victory!" Then she jumped down and headed for the locker room.

Coco chuckled. "I kinda feel bad for him. Then again, he brought this upon himself." Everyone nods.

Azul fell into the stands, laid there for a moment before getting up and also heading for the locker room.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Roma! Come back here!" Gole demanded as he ran after her.

Roma continued casually walking towards the edge where all the transports land. "Gole, I really don't want to argue with you right now."

Gole ran out in front of her, causing her to come to a halt. "I'm the team leader! I'm tired of you bullying me and the others. We're all tired of it."

Roma raised an eyebrow and turned to the other members of their team. "Is this true?"

Azul looked away and pretend that he wasn't listening. Tielian looked down, away from Roma's prying eyes. "Well, Ozpin did make him team leader. Shouldn't you at least respect his decision?" Tielian asked.

"I will… when Gole thinks like a leader. Until then, you should defer to my leadership." She turns to Gole. "That goes for you as well. Now, if you'll excuse me." She brushed past Gole, only for him to grab her wrist. Roma eyed him before she wrenched her wrist away.

She walked a few feet before she stopped and felt her wrist. She turned and saw Gole holding a sparkling bracelet. "Gole, give that back please." Roma asked.

Gole continued looking at it, almost amazed at the beauty of it. Then he look up at Roma and growled, balling up his fist with the bracelet in it. "Or what?"

Roma narrowed her eyes at him. "Gole, I'm warning you… give it back, or you won't live to regret it." She said with deadly seriousness in her voice.

Over by the transports, team CFVY just exited one and noticed the two staring at each other. Team RWBY and JNPR just walked out of the school when they spot the two and began making their way towards them.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Gole is tempting death." Azul stated. "Gole! She's not joking! Give it back!"

Gole loosen his grip on the bracelet. But then Roma's words echoed in his head, reminded him that she wasn't taking him seriously, that she never takes him seriously. He crushed the bracelet in an instant, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

Roma stood there with a look of horror on her face. _I'll remember this… always._ Her voice, the voice of her first love, echoed in her head. Then all she could see was red… and Gole.

Azul saw the look in Roma's eyes and started pushing the others back. "Get back. Get back!"

The others didn't understand until in a blink of an eye, Gole was face first in the ground and Roma had her sword tip pressed to the back of his neck. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed out.

 **AN: Good Job Gole. Anyway, I ask all my readers to share this story around, make it popular. This story won't continue into Volume 2 if no one likes it. I won't waste my time to write a story that no one wants to read. Also, if you think this story belongs on a community, let me know. Thanks and keep on going on with life.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and related content. Just the OCs.**

Chapter VII

7 September

Beacon Academy, Vale

More students began crowding around Roma and Gole. It's not every day that you see one student trying to kill another. Azul tried to keep them back, so that they don't get hurt.

Gole tried to get up, but Roma pressed her sword further into his neck. His aura protected him from being killed initially, but it only a matter of time before Roma wears his aura down.

So he pushed Roma off and got up. He was about to deploy Deploratus Talons when he got side swiped and knock to the ground. He managed to activate his semblance when Roma's sword came down on him again, catching it with his metal hand.

Roma stomped her foot on his neck, making him lose his grip on the sword. It hit his chest, once again his aura taking the damage.

He punched Roma's leg that was still on his neck. Roma stumbled away, then righted herself before disappearing and reappearing next to him. Gole only had a moment's notice before he was flung into a tree trunk. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Gole!" Tielian shouted and began running towards him, only to be stopped by Azul grabbing her arm. "Let me go!"

"Tie, you're just gonna get hurt!" Azul shouted.

Gole got up and looked around for Roma, but she wasn't where she was before. In an instant, he was pinned to the tree by her sword at his throat. Gole looked into her eyes, but saw that her pupils were slitted.

He kneed her and got her to back up. He finally got his blades out and held them in front of him. Roma cranked a dial on other side of her sword, then cocked it.

Azul widen his eyes and shouted, "Everyone get DOWN!" Then dove to the ground, with everyone else following him.

Roma swung her sword and a blade of fire flew at Gole. He remembered that the blades are too dangerous for him to try to block, so he ducked. The blade sliced through the tree behind him… and the pillars and the trees behind it and continued another fifty feet before dissipating.

Gole looked behind him and stared in horror. _She's really trying to kill me!_ His thoughts were interrupted by Roma slicing at him with a normal attack. He stumbled backwards, but before he could right himself, Roma attacked again. She began a series of rapid strikes from all directions, keeping him from effectively blocking any attacks.

"If this is how good Roma is, then Shadow is in for a ride of his life." Coco remarked.

"This is her when she's pissed off." Azul corrected. "She holds back when fighting anyone below her level. But now… she's out for Gole's blood."

"Then we need to stop her." Ruby started. "Weiss, Blake, Yang." Her team nodded and readied their weapons.

Azul stood in front of them. "I can't let someone intervene, especially since she out for blood. And she might not care who's."

"We have to do something!" Ruby exclaimed. A yell drew their attention back over to Roma finally breaking Gole's aura. Roma held him by his throat and was about to skewer him when Ruby rushed in and tackled Roma.

She dropped Gole, who was coughing and gasping for air while Ruby raised Crescent Rose in front of her. "Roma! You have to stop!"

Roma looked at Ruby and hesitated, her eyes dilating a little… then dashed at her full force, sending Ruby back. "Ruby!" Yang yelled out before catching her sister.

Seeing that the distraction was taken care of, Roma turned back towards Gole who was still trying to get his bearings. He got up and faced her, only to be knocked back down face first, then held to the ground. Roma then aimed her sword at his neck, growled and thrusted it towards her target.

The crowd gasped and looked away. But instead of hearing her sword meet flesh, it met something else. They looked back and saw her sword was moved away and hit the ground instead. Roma looked up and saw none other than the Headmaster. "Ms. Draconis, I advise against killing-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Roma pulled her sword out and swung at Ozpin. He blocked the attack and narrowed his eyes at her. "How about you fight me instead?"

Roma shoved him away, then stepped over Gole and walked towards Ozpin. Azul and Tielian took this moment to drag Gole away.

Roma narrowed her eyes at her new target, growled, then dashed at Ozpin. At the last second, she moved to the left and spun sliced at him. But he blocked the attacked. Roma growled and attacked from another angle, but got the same result. She repeated this several times with Ozpin blocking all her attacks.

Roma put some distance between them and snarled at him. But if one look closer, they could see tears in her eyes, albeit, small tears.

She cocked her sword again and swung. Ozpin stood there until the last second, then erected a bubble around him that negated her attack. Roma once again began a series of rapid strikes, each time her yelling out. Eventually she began to wear down until she stopped and fell to her knees. She let go of her sword, letting it fall to the ground. Then she did the unexpected, she began crying, wailing out.

She fell to her hands, still crying and sobbing, and began punching the ground, leaving fist prints. Ozpin walked towards, stopping right in front of her. That's when she wailed out, "Persia, I'm s-s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry!"

Ozpin kneeled down to her level. "Ms. Draconis, whatever Mr. Gryphus did surely didn't-"

"But h-he broke _Her_ bracelet! H-he deserves n-nothing less than DEATH!" She wailed out.

Ozpin put comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who's bracelet? Persia's?"

Roma nodded. "It's the only thing I have left of her!"

"What's going on?!" Ozpin looked over and saw Glynda with the rest of the staff running over to them. "What Happened?!"

"Just a small fight. Apparently Mr. Gryphus broke something of Ms. Draconis' and she meant to rectify that." Ozpin explained.

"Just a small fight?" Port asked. "It looks like more than that."

"I've had it with her always starting fights! Headmaster I demand that-" Glynda began, but was interrupted by Roma getting up and glaring at her, which shocked her.

"I don't fucking CARE! The last thing I had of her is destroyed! So for all I care, you can go fuck yourself!" Roma screamed out. Glynda gasped and was about to yell at her, but the tears in Roma's eyes stopped her. Roma turned away and shuffled back over to where the broken bracelet is and began picking up the pieces.

Ozpin sighed. "I'll deal with her. Glynda, would please tidy up here. Peter, Bartholomew, please send the students back to their dorms." They nod and go about their orders. Ozpin walks over to Roma who was staring at the broken bracelet in her hand. "Ms. Draconis, please come with me." Roma slowly got up and followed him back towards the school.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY watched as Roma was led back in while Azul and Tielian helped Gole to the infirmary. "What's gonna happen to Roma?" Ruby asked.

"She'll probably get expelled." A voice above them said. They looked up and saw Wisteria sitting in the tree. "Then again, she did almost kill another student and attacked the headmaster. Even she couldn't get out of the punishment they probably have in store for her."

Coco narrowed her eyes. "Wisteria, why don't you go somewhere else instead of wishing bad things on others."

"Why don't you respect your betters?" Wisteria retorted.

Coco huffed. "Come on, the pussy cat is trying to instigate a fight." Coco and her team began walking away, with team RWBY and JNPR following them.

Wisteria smirked. "It was only a matter of time before she exploded. How long until The rest of them do?" She called out.

"Don't listen to her." Coco mumbled to her group.

Wisteria smiled and hummed to herself. That is, until Professor Oobleck spotted her. "Ms. Flos, would you kindly make your way back towards your dorm? Thank you!" Then he zoom off to tell other students. Wisteria rolled her eyes and jumped down from her tree.

* * *

Later, in the infirmary…

(Gole's POV)

"Everything hurts." I whispered. Suddenly, someone slaps my arm which got me to sit up quickly and yell out. "OWW! What the hell?!" Even yelling hurts.

Azul glared at me. "You should consider yourself lucky, considering that you were almost killed. And by rights, you deserve to die for breaking that bracelet."

"If she would stop-" I began, but was interrupted.

"STOP! What just happened to you was your fault and your fault only. All you had to do was give the bracelet back and she would've moved on. But no, you had to crush it! Did I mention YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE CONSIDERING HOW CLOSE SHE ALMOST _KILLED YOU?!_ " Azul ranted.

Gole huffed. "What's so important about that bracelet?"

Azul was silent for a moment. "It belong to her first love, who is no longer with us."

Gole's eyes widen. "Oh shit…"

"Yeah, and you just broke it. I'll be surprise if Ozpin punished her. Then again, she attacked him…" Azul began.

"Wait, what?! She fought the headmaster as well?!" Gole exclaimed, but immediately regretted when his head began to hurt.

Azul nodded. "Yeah and to be honest, I was afraid that even he couldn't stop her. Not when she was in the state she was."

Gole look down, that's when he noticed someone grabbed his hand. He looked over and saw Tielian not looking at him. "Gole, we wanted to help, I wanted to help. But… I didn't know how."

Gole turned back to Azul. "Wasn't there a ton of people there? Why didn't anyone tried to stop Roma?"

"Ruby tried. She's over there." Azul pointed over to the other end where Ruby was sitting in bed, looking over her textbooks. "Roma attacked so fast, Ruby barely had enough time to put up her aura. She ended up with bruised ribs, but nothing too serious."

Gole sighed. "Then I'm glad no one else got hurt." Azul nodded and sat in the chair next to his bed. "What's going to happen to her?"

Azul shrugged. "I don't know. I think Ozpin is still talking with her." He explained as he looked out the window.

* * *

Across campus…

(3rd POV)

Roma was sitting at a table with some of the pieces of the bracelet on the table. The rest was was in her hand, with her staring at them.

Behind a one way glass, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port were discussing her actions. "She's been staring at it since we put her there. What meaning does it have to her?" Port asked.

"I believe it belong to someone she loved deeply… someone who isn't alive anymore." Ozpin explained.

"So, she nearly killed Mr. Gryphus because of a bracelet? That's no excuse for murder." Glynda exclaimed.

"Glynda, her reaction is reasonable, but not justifiable. If anything, it proves she's human and not an invincible warrior… as everyone, including Roma herself, perceive her as." Ozpin explained.

"Still, a punishment is necessary for such behavior. We can't have students going about and trying to kill each other."

Ozpin was silent for a few seconds before he said, "You're right. She can serve her detention by helping you with the field trip this weekend. Along with Mr. Gryphus."

"Is that wise? They been at each other's throat for the past week and she did just tried to kill him just hours ago." Oobleck explained.

"I'm sure her teammates are explaining why the bracelet had such meaning to invoke her rage." Ozpin stated. "Glynda, go inform Mr. Gryphus of his punishment. I'll let Ms. Draconis know of her's." Glynda nodded and left the room. The other staff also left.

Roma continued staring at the broken jewelry, gazing at it longingly. _Persia, I'm sorry._ The door to the room open and in comes Ozpin, but Roma didn't look up. "Ms. Draconis… would you like something to eat?" She didn't say anything. "Maybe something to drink?" Silence. "Ms. Draconis, you do know you're in trouble, don't you?"

Roma huffed. "Like I care." She muttered.

"Roma, I could expel you, even press criminal charges because if I had been a second slower… Mr. Gryphus wouldn't be in the infirmary… but in the morgue."

"Then he's lucky you came when you did." She muttered.

Ozpin sighed. "You make it very hard to pity you."

"I don't want any of your pity! I got plenty of that when _she_ died!" Roma said, raising her voice a little and actually looking at him.

"Then you can have my sympathies…"

"I don't any pity or sympathy from anyone!" She yelled out, stand up from her chair. "I want people to stop giving me pity when they hear about what happen. Why do you think I strive so hard to be the best? So they give me their praise, their envy… their jealousy. I'll take all of those, but I won't accept any pity." She sat back down and turned away.

Ozpin stared at her. "Why?"

Roma turned her head slightly. "What?" She whispered.

"Why don't you want anyone's sympathies? They only give it because they care about you. I can see that beneath all that sarcasm, crude humor and mean pranks that you really care about everyone around you. Like when you and Gole saved Tielian from team CRDL." Roma turned away. "Or when you fight Gole and you hold back against him, but let go a little restraint when he starts to improve." Roma huffed and a small smile appeared on her face. "How about when one of your friends wants a new part for their weapons, armor, or even just for entertainment, you pay for everything."

"What's your point?" Roma snapped.

"My point is that while you like to pretend to be this selfish, sarcastic person, you're still a nice person. And we both know you loath the hatred you instew among everyone around you. So, why do you shut people out?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "Because when I accept their sympathies, they become precious to me. And when they become precious to me, it becomes even harder when they die."

"What makes you sure they're going to die?"

"The average lifespan of Huntsman is between forty and fifty years, if they are really skilled. If not, less than thirty. No matter how strong you get, the Grimm will always have numbers on their sides, and numbers will always outweigh skill."

"True." Roma turned to him, kinda surprised he conceded to her point. "But when you look at the statistics and let them decide for you, then we lose hope and if we lose hope, the Grimm win. Do you want the Grimm to win?"

Roma look down. "No."

"Then have faith in your friends. Because if we lose faith…" Ozpin began.

"We've lost to the Grimm." Roma finished with a smile on her face.

"And we can't have that."

"Oh no." She chuckled a little. But then the smile fell of her face. "Am I expelled?"

"No."

"Are you going to press charges?"

"No."

"But I'm not gonna get off scotch free, am I?"

"No. Which brings me to your punishment. You'll serve detention with Glynda this weekend, helping her with the field trip." Ozpin explained.

Roma sighed. "But I had plans for the weekend!" She sarcastically said.

Ozpin chuckled. "Not anymore." Roma smirked and huffed. "Are you going to be fine?"

Roma's smirk fell off her face. "Yeah. And no, I won't try to kill Gole any time soon." She looked down. "What's done is done. Time to move on."

Ozpin nodded. "Good, it's hard to find an empty room on short notice." Then he gets up. "You are free to go." He opens the door for her.

She collected the pieces on the table and left the room.

* * *

Back in the infirmary…

Glynda came walking in and looked around for her objective and spotted him off to the side. She walked up to his bed, eliciting the attention of Azul and Tielian. Azul stood up. "Professor Goodwitch, how's my sister doing?"

"She's calmed down since the incident. But other that, I cannot say." She turns to Gole. "Mr. Gryphus, the headmaster has decided your punishment."

"Punishment? I'm being punished?" Gole asked incredulously.

"Yes. You are to serve detention this weekend with me… along with Ms. Draconis. You two will help me with the field trip this weekend. Is that understood?" She asked.

Gole huffed, but nodded. "Yes, Professor."

She nodded and walked away. Azul sat back down. "The amount of fuckin' luck you and Roma have amazes me beyond belief."

"You and me both." Gole mumbled.


End file.
